Eternal Life aside my Hikari
by Skye-Yue
Summary: Full summary inside. Takes place after the One-Shot, Finding Comfort in your Arms. Yugi Wins the ceremonial duel, but the Yamis plead to stay with their Hikaris on earth rather than cross over to the afterlife. Yaoi, Lemons, Lime, Mpreg. Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, Tendershipping, and Polarshipping. Possible Stepshipping, Chaseshipping, and Kaiba/Kisara.
1. Prologue

_**Skye-Yue: Well, This is like an 'Afterwards' to My One-shot, Finding Comfort in Your Arms. Its not a one-shot though. Its gonna be an actual story. XP**_

_**Yami: So its an Epilogue?**_

_**Skye-Yue: ...? Sure...**_

_**Yugi: *Sigh* You can't use big words around her, Yami.**_

_**Skye-Yue: *Sticks tongue out* Well anyway, I'll be using my own Original Characters, Niza and Nova, in this story.**_

_**Niza: Yep.**_

_**Nova: *Sigh***_

_**Skye-Yue: And this is isn't an actual chapter, by the way. This is like an Info page. HERE WE GO!**_

_**

* * *

Full Summary: ****Takes place after the events of Finding Comfort in your Arms, Starts off at the Ceremonial ... Battle..... Thing.... Yugi wins, but rather then finally be at rest, The Yamis all wish to stay alive with their Hikaris. The Hikaris are thrilled that the Yamis have their own bodies. Original Yami and Hikari, Nova (Yami) and Niza (Hikari). There will Be Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, But no Yuri (Nova and Niza are girls, and they are the only Yami/Hikari pairing I DON'T support) Oh! AND MPREG!!!!!**_

**Main Couples:**

**Yami/Yugi (Puzzleshipping)  
Joey/Mai (Polarshipping)  
Ryo/Bakura (Tendershipping)  
Malik/Marik (Bronzeshipping)  
*Possible* Noah/Mokuba (Stepshipping)  
*Possible* Duke/Tristan (Chaseshipping)  
OC/OC (Niza and Random Dude)  
OC/OC (Nova and random dude)  
Kaiba/Kisara (Either Blueshipping or Mizushipping. I've heard both.)**

**Skye-Yue: Well thats it for now. I'll be back in about a week and I will have the first chapter up by next Sunday. But still, PLEASE REVIEW at least how it sounds so far. Pwease?**

**Shun: AND WHY AM I HERE?!? **

**Yugi: Oh your that Bakugan guy.**

**Yami: Weirdo.**

**Skye-Yue: Since this is a story about Yami and Yugi, I cant ... _Have_ ... them right now... So Ima borrow you every now and then. Shunskitten wont mind.... Right?**

**PleASE RevIEW!!!**


	2. What Happened at the Ceremonial Duel

_**Skye-Yue: Here it is, as I promised. Are we ready?**_

**_Hikaris(Including Niza): Yeah!!!_**

**_Yamis(Including Nova): Sure._**

**_Skye-Yue: Here we go! Were starting this chapter off at the Ceremonial Duel! I needed somewhere to start. Sorry if it just seems like I was copying the last bit of the final episode. I was typing as much as I could from memory. XP But trust me, the next chapter will be ALOT more original._**

P.S!

**_/Blah/ Yami mind-linking to Yugi_**

_/Blah/ Yugi to Yami_

_**/~Blah~/ Nova to Niza**_

_/~Blah~/ Niza to Nova_

And if Ryo or Malik mind-link to their Yamis, it'll tell you. :D

**_So lets do this! Chapter one of Eternal Life aside my Hikari starts now!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Very Impressive Yugi!" Yami said after Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were destroyed, Dropping his Life Points to 200, Just like Yugi. "Although I was able to save my life points from destruction, your Magician succeeded in defeating both of mine. Now we each have 200 life points left, so then end is near."

Yugi gave Yami a determined nod.

"This will be my final turn." Yami said in a grave voice. " You have fought bravely, but unfortunately, this duel shall conclude in _my_ victory. Aibou, thank you. I know you tried everything in your power to set me free."

Yugi seethed. No. He was going to beat Yami. Then Yami could live in eternal happiness.

Without him.

No, he wished for Yami to be happy. They'd see each other again someday. But the One thing Yugi was sure of, was Yami was NOT going to win this.

"I activate this. The magic card, Monster Reborn." Yami voice shook Yugi from his thinking trance. "And now, I shall resurrect Slifer! The Sky Dragon!"

A whirlwind filled the tomb and The red mythical god made his appearance. Nova, the only female yami, who stood behind Yami, was not fazed by his move. She stood not directly behind him, but below behind him, as he and Yugi dueled on the raised platform of the tomb. She had been separated from her Hikari, Niza, Just as Yami was separated from Yugi. Everyone else, however was shocked Yami brought back Slifer.

"Oh man!" Tristan said.

"He just brought back an Egyptian God!" Joey stated.

Niza put her hand over her mouth and whispered, "Yugi...."

Yami then continued, "Slifer gets 1,000 attack points for every card in my hand. And right now, I count 4. That means Slifer gets 4,000 attack points! That is 500 more that your Silent Magician!"

_My soul shall remain in this world. I guess Yugi wasn't ready to be separated. Yugi, my beautiful Aibou, I shall remain a spirit in the Millenium Puzzle for another 5,000 years. _

_If I were you Yami, I would have summoned an Egyptian God too. And thats why I was prepared for this very moment!!!_

The golden box above Yugi glowed an amazing gold, and began to lower itself onto the field.

Yami gasped. "What is it?!"

"The card I hid inside that box is the card you just played!" Yugi yelled. The card began to rise out of the box. It glowed an eerie golden-brown color.

"Wait! But thats impossible!" Joey said. "Theres only 1 Slifer the Sky Dragon card!"

Yugi gave a very Yami-like smirk. "The card I buried was Monster Reborn!"

Yami merely gaped at the sight.

"And since the magic card you just played was the same one I put in my Golden Sarcophagus, the effect of it is negated!" Yugi announced. "Which means your Egyptian God goes back to the Grave! So this duel is still on!" Slifer began to fade away into dust slowly.

"No way...." Niza said, amazed.

"He just defeated Slifer for a second time!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Of all the cards to put in that box, how did Yugi know exactly which one to pick!?" Joey asked.

"What'd ya expect man?" Tristan replied. "He's the King of Games!"

Yugi's Bangs covered his eyes, and a small frown made his way into view.

"He must've planned this from the beginning!" Tea realized. "I guess after spending so much time with the pharaoh, he knew exactly what he'd play!"

A small grin Graced Yami's lips. Yugi had done it. The cards in his hand were useless, he had no traps, monsters, or spells on the field, and Yugi had his Silent Magician. _This was the greatest duel of my life. _Yami thought. _Its been an honor, Yugi. _He knew Yugi could no longer hear him, although he wished he could. Yami looked at Yugi, who had a look of realization and shock on his face. " Go on. Your move." He said encouragingly.

Yugi was trembling all over.

"I don't get it!" Duke said. " Whats Yugi waiting for? All he has to do is attack and the duel is over!"

"That's just it...." Niza said sadly, coming to realization as well as to what was about to happen.

"Once the match comes to an end, the pharaoh will be released, then we'll never seem him again!" Ryo said.

Tea's eyes filled with tears.

That did it. Once Yugi heard those words, the tears began to form in his eyes as well .

_Its alright, Aibou. Proceed. _Yami thought. As though Yugi heard his silent wish, he shook his head and cried out, "Now, Silent Magician, Attack his life points directly!!"

A blinding white light enveloped Yami and Yugi began to let the tears flow.

"Wait!" Duke asked. "So did Yugi win the duel!?"

Nova, who still stood behind Yami, rolled her eyes.

"If this attack is successful," Ishizu said, "Then yes!"

Yami's life points dropped to zero, and the holograms disappeared. Yugi collapsed to his knees and began to cry. Yami walked over to him and said, "Congratulations, Aibou. Well done." Yugi wouldn't look up at him though. He just stared at the ground, crying. Yami got on one knee and said, "Yugi, a champion does not belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us both."

Yugi then spoke, but didn't look up. "I was focusing so hard on playing the game, I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean. By defeating you, I've sent you away... for good."

Seeing the tears fall from Yugi's face broke Yami's heart. He couldn't leave his little Aibou alone. He looked at everyone else. Tea was crying along with Niza off to the side, Tristan looked as though he was about to cry. The Ishtar family just stared, emotionless looks pasted on their faces. Joey's hair was covering his eyes. Yami couldn't read his facial expression. Duke and Ryo were turned away, but Yami could see their shoulders moving in that same up and down fashion as Niza, Tea, and Yugi. Yugi's Grandpa gazed towards them, and gave Yami a nod. Kaiba had his arms folded. A look between a scowl and a confused smile left his lips. Mokuba had his face buried in His big brother's jacket. Yami then looked behind him at Nova. She was standing by the Millenium Tablet, with a frown on her face. Yami was sure he saw a tear fall from her face. Yami then said to Yugi, "No Yugi, You've opened the door for me. Thanks to you, my spirit can now rest in peace."

He helped Yugi stand up, and Yugi rushed himself into Yami's arms, giving him a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Yami." He said crying.

That did it. As Yami returned the warm embrace, he realized, there was no way he could leave now. If he left, no longer would he see Yugi. His soul wouldn't truly be at rest without Yugi by his side. And Yugi's soul wouldn't be at rest for nearly 100 years. Yami fought back the tears.

The door with the fabled Eye of Horus began to shine and Ishizu stepped up and said, "Its time." She looked over to Nova who sighed and, without looking back, even at her Hikari, she stepped to the front of the door. She was waiting for Yami to finish his good-byes with Yugi.

Yami then let go of Yugi, who let out a soft whine, then began to make his way by Nova's side.

"Now," Ishizu said. "Tell the eye of Horus your name!"

"I am... Atem!" Yami said.

"I am... Aisha!" Nova said.

The door opened fully now, and all you saw through it was white. If you looked further on Yami's side of the door, you saw Mahaado, Mana, and all of the other Egyptians tht stood by the great Pharaoh's side. But if you looked on Nova's side, there was no one there.

Nova, or Aisha as she was called in her past life, was an urchin who lived on the streets as an orphan. But she was one day taken off the streets by some King from a far off land, and was made into a promising young woman. The reason? So she could marry the Pharaoh of Egypt and the two lands could unite. But as she got to know the then Pharaoh, Atem, she realized he was in love with another person. A boy named Heba. So she went against the ones who 'raised' her and helped Atem and Heba realize their happiness with one another. This resulted in her treason against her land, and she was beheaded for her insolence.

Yami grabbed Nova's hand, and one person appeared on her side.

Heba.

Yugi gasped and looked at his Egyptian look-a-like. Was that really Yugi himself? Was this Yami's way of replacing him in the afterlife?

Then a soul shattering cry pierced through the silence. "Nooo!"

Yami let go of Nova's hand, and they both turned to see Niza running to them. Niza then ran into Nova's arms. "You can't leave! You can't! You're the closest thing to family I've ever had Nova, or Aisha, or whoever you are! If you leave, then I'll be all alone again! You can't go!"

That's when Nova broke. She held onto Niza as though she was going to disappear. "N-Niza..." She whispered. Niza was just like her. Niza lived on the streets nearly her entire life, but due to being orphaned. No, it was due to being physically, verbally, and Sexually abused by her parents when she was 7. She was sick of it, so she ran to the streets and lived there. Her parents didn't care though. They had 3 more children afterwards, not including her brother, Makoto, who was 4 and secretly witnessed all that happened to his sister.

"You just can't go!!! You can't! Your like a sister to meee!!!" Niza cried as she buried her head into Nova's shoulder. Nova could find no words to comfort her crying Hikari, and just placed her chin on top of Niza's head.

Then Yami did something no one expected. He got on his hands and knees and plead, "Oh great gods, Ra, Osiris, Isis, Anubis, and one else who may hear my cry, I, the Great Pharaoh Atem, beg for forgiveness, and reprieve! Please! Let us stay! We wish to be with our Hikaris! Please!"

"Atem..." Nova whispered.

Yugi walked to Yami and hugged him, but Yami went on. "I'd give my soul for this cause! If not me, then at least Aisha! Please! Neither one of us wish to leave our lights! They have shown us the lights within us, and taught us the gift of kindness, love, and compassion! How can we leave them!?"

Then, from the door came a man. He was shining a brilliant gold. He walked over to Yami, and, without saying a word, gently touched Yami's forehead. The Eye of Horus appeared on it. The man then, without saying anything, touched Nova's, Ryo's and Malik's forehead. He then disappeared without a word. The door then closed.

"Ya-A- Atem?" Yugi asked. He honestly didn't know what to call his other self any more.

Now Yami was on his hands and knees, his shoulders shaking in the same up and down fashion. "Aibou..." Yami said Quietly. He then quickly got up and twirled Yugi happily. "Call me whatever you wish! It matters not!" Tears of joy streamed down his face.

Niza pulled back from Nova. She had no Idea what to call her other self either. "Nov-... Aisha?"

Nova's head was hung, her shoulders moving in that same fashion. She then pulled Niza into a hug and jumped for joy. "Niza! Its a miracle!!!"

"We can stay, Aibou!" Yami exclaimed

"We can live with you!" Nova cried.

Ishizu looked at Malik and Ryo, who's heads were glowing. "What about-" She was going to ask until her question was answered for her. From the places where their heats should be, a white orb appeared. They flew in front of Ryo and Malik to reveal their yamis.

"The Hell?!" Bakura mumbled.

" 'Kura!" Ryo ran to his dark and lightly kissed him.

"R-Ryo!?" Bakura gasped after Ryo ended the kiss. Ryo simply snuggled his head on Bakura's chest.

"Who dares-" Marik started, but Malik then pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Yami!!! Stop spinning me!!!" Yugi with a squeal of half-joy/half-anxiety.

Yami blushed. "Uhh, right." He put Yugi down and gave him a hug.

A voice the came to them. "_Pharaoh Atem, Thief King Bakura, Lady Aisha, and Marik, This shall be your last life on Earth. Live it well for you shall not be re-incarnated again. Yugi Moto, Ryo Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Niza Ayane, Help them adapt to the present. Your mind-links have been restored and the yamis have their Shadow Magic. But shall you use it wrong, the the Gods of Egypt shall punish you." The voice then faded away and Yami tried the mind-link._

_**/Aibou?/**_

_/Yami!/ _Yugi hugged Yami even tighter. /_It works!/_

Nova walked over to the Millenium Tablet, and Niza followed behind her. "Will we ever use them again?" Nova asked aloud. And as if they could hear, the Millenium Items moved to their respective owners. All of them, that is, but the millenium key and Millenium Scale. They had belonged to Shadi, but he had died at Bakura's hand. Yami and Yugi retrieved their Puzzle, Ryo and Bakura received their Ring, Malik and Marik got their Rod, Ishizu got her Necklace, and Nova and Niza retrieved their Bracelet. Yami picked up the Scale and Key, and handed them to Yugi's Grandpa.

"I think that these would be safest in your Possession, Solomon." He said.

"Please!" Solomon said. "Call me Grandpa!"

Yami's smile softened. "Alright, Grandpa." Yami then put an arm around Yugi's waist and said, "I think you should wear it, Yugi."

"No, It originally was yours. You should keep it, Yami." Yugi said. Then the Puzzle, along with the Ring, Rod, and Bracelet, then duplicated themselves, so that both yami and hikari had their respective Items.

The walls began to crumble.

"We need to get outta here!" Joey said.

"Before this place comes down on us!" Mokuba added. They all ran as fast as they could and reached the opening.

"So... what now?" Tristan asked.

"Well," Yugi said. "We need to continue living our lives, but we need to as well adapt Yami, and the others into them."

"Lets head home." Grandpa said as all but Niza began to walk towards the boat. Nova looked back and saw her Hikari wasn't moving. "Hikari?" Nova called. Everyone looked back.

Ryo and Nova walked to Niza. "Where do I go?" Niza asked. "I still don't have a home."

"You can live at the Game Shop with me and my Grandsons!" Grandpa Solomon said.

**_/Grand_sons_??/ _Yami asked.**

Yugi giggled. _/Apparently so./_

"I can't do that..." Niza said. "You have Yami and Yugi to Take care of. I can't add me and Nova to that."

"Well you can stay with me and 'Kura." Ryo said. "There's a room where my sister(1) was living in. You and Nova can sleep in there."

Niza sniffed and rubbed her eye. "Thanks Ryo."

"Come on!" Joey said. "Lets get home!!!"

* * *

Skye-Yue: ...Three. Thousand. Words. Bleh. I'm sorry it was so long. But the Next chapter will be shorter and more original. I will have another chapter up in two weeks time! So in the mean time, I expect to see some reviews!!

... Pweeease?

(1) = In the original Manga, Ryo had a twin sister. But she died.... of..... something.... Can't remember.

Next: The Yamis have a little bit of trouble adapting to the life of present day. Maybe a lemon..... Depends on how many reviews I get.

Niza: How many reviews would that be?

Skye-Yue: ... 3. Thats a good number to start on right? I expect 3 reviews in two weeks. So that's .... the 15th? Sure. The 15. ^~^

**_REviEW!!_**


	3. The Mall and Some Loving

**_Skye-Yue: Weeeelllll.... WOW._**

**_Niza: What?_**

**_Skye-Yue: ... People read my story......_**

**_Yugi: Really!? But your a freak!! No one should read your stories!!!_**

**_Nova: Don't talk to her that way, Yugi, Or I will Shadow Game your ass._**

**_Yami: *Grabs Yugi* Don't talk to my Hikari that way, or I Shadow Game YOUR ass!_**

**_Nova: *Growl*_**

**_Skye-Yue: Break it up, or Back. In the Box. You. Go._**

**_Yami and Nova: ... *sweatdrop*_**

**_Skye-Yue: Thats what I thought. Now, Since I got WAY more than 3 reviews, LEMON IT IZ!_**

**_All: YAYZ!!!!!!!!_**

**_Niza: And in time for Valentine's day too!_**

**_Skye-Yue: Not quite, Niza. *Sigh* I will admit, this was rushed. It didn't come out as I had planned! _T-T _ My mom grounded me from the Labtop cuz my Math grade is a 56. But its not my fault! You try taking a Pre-AP class for a math class 2 years ahead of you!_**

**_Ryo: Off subject again!_**

**_Skye-Yue: Sorry. The point I was trying to make was Sorry if the chap isn't what you expected, cuz I worked on this as soon as I got it back, (And by that I mean stole it back) from my mom's room at 4:00 am on Monday, the original due date. And I just finished it now, Tuesday. Maybe I shouldn't make promises on exact dates. Maybe just every other week? *Sweatdrop* Heh heh..._**

**_Skye-Yue: P.s., Joey's Nickname for Yami is Yams. (Yawms) Like Yawn, but w/out the 'n' and you add an 'm'. Just making sure thats clear. ^.^ ENJOY! I hope..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Nova fumbled, but regained her balance. It had been a week since the Ceremonial Duel, and Niza had taken her, Yami, and Bakura to this place called "The Mall" along with Joey, Mai, Yugi, Ryo, Serenity, Tristan, and Tea. They had been there for a few hours already, and now she was stuck carrying 3 things called "Ice Cream Cones" in her hand, and they were cold! Niza, Yugi, and Yami walked alongside her, with Yami holding 3, Yugi holding 3, and Niza holding 2.

They walked over to A huge table and Handed everyone their respective Ice cream cones. Strawberry for Serenity, Tea, and Yugi, Chocolate for Yami, Niza, Nova, Bakura, Tristan, and Joey, Pistachio for Ryo, And Mocha for Mai.

Bakura stared at the... thing! He had no clue what to call it! It was Cold, dripping, and .... Ugh! "What the Bloody Hell is this!?"

"Its Ice cream, 'Kura." Ryo said as he licked his. "You lick it."

Bakura looked around. Everyone but Nova was doing as Ryo was doing. Nova was just staring at hers, not fully knowing what her Hikari had got for her. "_What do we do!?" _Nova hissed in his ear.

Bakura looked at Yami. _He _was eating it as well. He would take a few licks, talk, then lick some more. "_Well apparently the Pharaoh seems to be enjoying it..." _Bakura whispered back.

Nova sighed in defeat. She lifted the cone to her face and licked it. Bakura tilted his head and watched.

"It's good!" Nova cried out, causing several stares from the other tables. Niza shook her head with a smirk. "Told you." She said.

Bakura looked at Ryo who was smiling. "Go on 'Kura." He said. Bakura took a lick as well and....

"Hmm. Its not that good...." He lied. He loved it. But he wasn't the kind to show those kind of emotions in front of anyone but Ryo.

Ryo smirked as well, knowing that Bakura was lying, and continued to eat his own.

They had already seen a movie, which Nova kept talking through, bought some clothes, tried on shoes, you know, anything a normal teenager would do in a mall.

As this was all happening, Mai was still trying to take in the fact there were 2 Yugis. "So you," she said pointing to Yami, "Were a spirit of a dead pharaoh inside of that," she pointed to the Millenium Puzzle, "and lived in his soul?!" She pointed to Yugi.

"Yes." Yami said coolly.

"Weird. So who was the one I was dueling all those times?!"

"Me." Yami said.

"So then Yami is the true King of Games?" Mai asked.

"No way Mai!" Joey said, defending his buddy, "Yug' here is da true King a' Games! Ya see, He and Yams' had a big ol' duel at Egypt and Yug beat all 3 Egyptian Gods!"

"Right..." Mai said, still letting the fact sink in. She then looked at Niza and said, "And you. How do you fit in all of this?!"

"Yeah!" Joey said, sitting straight up. "You've never told me how you and Yug started talkin'!"

"Yes she has Joey." Tea said. "You just fall asleep every time!"

"Whaa-!? Joey Wheeler does NOT fall asleep in the middle of the day!" Joey said. Everyone laughed at Joey's reaction.

"Unless it's nap time!" Serenity joked.

Niza stopped eating her Ice cream and looked at her Millennium Bracelet. "Well... I lived on the streets for a while, but then a took jobs as a maid, waiting tables, or something that would get me food for the day. But some of my jobs had me with some left over money, so I saved it up so I could get some type of education. I learned I was to be enrolled at Domino High, but back then, that really didn't mean much. When I walked through the door, there was a sharp pain through my wrist and head. I glanced down for a brief second and saw my Bracelet's eye was glowing. I looked around and saw Yugi with his Millennium Puzzle and Ryo with his Ring. Back then, I didn't know Nova was a part of me, so I just thought I had some bad memory symptom or something. But when I saw Yugi and Ryo, I just knew they were like me, so one day, after school, I got up my strength, stopped Yugi in the hall, and asked him a few questions. He said he would meet me in the alleyway after school, and the rest..... It's just a blank... I take it that meant Nova took over. But I never truly understood what happened myself. But Yugi and his friends took me in, and in time, I understood the power of the Millennium Items, and what I held inside me." She looked up at Nova. "I found the best friend I could ask for."

Nova smiled and Niza continued. "But so far, everything is fine. Ryo let me live with him and Bakura, and I've honestly never felt happier."

Niza looked up to see Mai's shocked face, but as well as to see Joey, who had fallen asleep, the last bit of cone sticking out of his mouth. Everyone laughed and Mai woke up Joey. "Wha-?!" He gasped.

"You fell asleep Joey!" Yugi cried out in laughter.

"Butbutbut... AW!" Joey yelled as he buried his face in his hands.

"Uh, Yugi?" Serenity spoke up. "You have a bit of Ice cream on your cheek..."

"My cheek?" He asked. "How'd that get there...." He looked around to locate a napkin, only to find they had forgotten them back at the register. Yugi sighed. "I'll be-"

He was stopped when Yami pulled him toward him and kissed the spot Yugi had Ice cream on, using his tongue to lick it off. Yugi blushed a bright tint of red and sat back down. Their friends were fine with the fact they were a couple, but this was the first time Yami had done something like that out in public!

"All gone." Yami said simply, as though what he did was a normal everyday thing. Yugi just stared as his face turned redder and redder. Yami looked and asked, "What?"

Yugi looked down and tried not to bust out laughing even more. He didn't know why, but he felt quite giggly today.

Yami put an arm around his little light and said, "You wanted it off, didn't you?"

Everyone laughed once more and decided it was time to head out to a different part of the mall.

"That's great guys, but I need to get home before I die of embarrassment." Yugi said.

"I'll go with you," Niza said. "My head's killing me, I need to lay down."

"M'kay." Yugi said as he and Niza began to head out.

"Do you have your key to the apartment?" Came Ryo's soft British accent.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Hikari! Wait!" Nova said as she scrambled out of the booth.

"Aibou!" Yami said as he followed suit and ran after Yugi.

Everyone looked at another. "It is getting late..." Tea said.

"Yeah." Mai agreed.

So everyone said their good-byes and headed out.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Nova, and Niza had just got to the Game Shop. Joey had driven them home now that he had a license. Yugi walked to the kitchen. "Gramps!? Graaa-aaamps?" He shrugged. "Guess he's not home."

Yami pulled something off of the fridge. "Aibou?" He said in a questionable voice. "What is this?" He handed Yugi a paper.

Yugi sighed as he read the note.

_Yugi and Yami,_

_I have head out for about week or so with Professor Hawkins. We have decided to fish out the Millennium Tablet underneath all the rubble from the Egyptian Ruins that you two had your duel in that collapsed. Rebecca might come over every now and then. Yugi, BE NICE. Yami, make sure Yugi is nice. He has a bit of a tendency to lose his nerve with Rebecca._

_See you soon!  
Love, Grandpa Moto._

_P.S. I left about $100 worth for food. I'm leaving an extra 50 for Yami, so share! _

Yugi looked around. He saw Yami had left. Was he in the living room with Niza and Nova? He went around and checked. No.... he wasn't there... There was, however, Niza showing Nova how to play Yugi's new Wii.

"See? Its a motion sensor! You move the remote and-"

"Hey? Niza?"

Niza whipped around to see Yugi peeking his head out from around the corner. "Sorry! I saw the Wii and I couldn't help myself... Is that ok?

"No, thats fine!" Yugi said. "But I do have a question."

"What?" Nova asked, rather irritated that Yugi messed up their game of tennis. Niza bonked Nova on the head. "Ow!"

"Be nice! Your acting like Bakura!" Niza said. She turned back to Yugi and asked, "Whats the question?"

"Have you seen Yami? He handed me a note from my Grandpa off the fridge, I read it, looked up, and he was gone!" Yugi explained.

"He went upstairs." They both said, pointing in the same direction.

Yugi's room.

_Why would he be in there? _Yugi wondered. He walked up the stairs and into his room. "Yami?"

He looked around. He didn't see Yami...

He felt something grab him from behind. "Wah!!" He hit whatever it was in the shoulder, not looking to see that it was Yami.

"Ouch, Yugi..." Yami said with a sarcastic whine. "That hurt..." He then looked very solemn and serious. " I'm going to have to punish you, Aibou."

Yami's stern features, along with the suddenly cold baritone voice, frightened Yugi. "P-p-punish?" He stammered.

The next thing Yugi knew, Yami had used one hand to pin his arms to the wall, attacking his neck with feather-light kisses. The kisses made their way from his neck to his collar bone, the back up to his jaw line.

Yugi, who was tired of being teased, quickly moved his head and caught Yami's mouth with his own, and drew Yami to him like a magnet. Their bodies were pressed together, causing a wonderful friction between their sensitive areas, causing Yugi to turn hard quickly.

Yami let go of Yugi's hands, and, without breaking the kiss, moved him and Yugi to the bed. He pulled Yugi into a heated kiss when a thought hit Yugi.

_/Yami.../ _There was a bit of worry through the mind-link.

_**/What is it Aibou?/ **W_as Yugi having second thought about them making love?

_/Niza and Nova... What if they hear?/_

Yami smirked. **_/If they're smart, they'll leave after they hear./ _**

He pulled Yugi back into another heated kiss; he licked at Yugi's lips, and Yugi gave him permission to enter his mouth. Yami dove is tongue in, and slowly move his tongue along Yugi's canines, causing Yugi to whimper in frustraton. Eventually Yami gave in and moved from His canines to Yugi's tongue, and the two began their battle for dominance. As they fought, Yami's hand slithered down to Yugi's jeans when...

"Hey..."

Yami was somewhat shocked at Yugi's sudden little outburst. "Yes, Yugi?"

Yugi blushed. Ra dammit! He couldn't think straight with Yami's hand so close to his aching desire, and his crimson jewels staring directly at him wasn't really helping either. But he breathed and asked, "Are we really gonna go all the way?"

Yami was confused. "Do you not wish to, Yugi? If I'm about to pleasure you, but you don't want me to and you don't tell me-"

"No, its not that." Yugi said, his blush growing.

"Then what? If its about Nova and-"

"No, Yami." Yugi said again, His blush matching his Yami's eyes. "Its... we only ever made love in our soulrooms, r-right?"

"Yes..." Yami agreed, not seeing where Yugi was going with this.

"A-and that was only our spirits, but we could still remember what happened afterwards, right?"

Yami nodded once more.

"S-so..." He sat up and began to fiddle with his fingers. "S-so doesn't t-that mean that out here.... i-in the real world... I-I'm still... s-still kinda...."

"A virgin?" Yami finished, realizing what Yugi was getting at.

Yugi nodded, not looking Yami in the eyes, still messing with his fingers.

A thought sparked in Yami. "So you want me to be careful?"

Yugi nodded again, still not looking up. "Its cuz... Well, in our soulrooms, we had a bit of a tendency to be rough, and-"

Yami pulled Yugi into a short kiss. "You talk too much, Little One."

Yugi smiled, rubbed his head into Yami's neck, and started sucking on it. Yami bit his lower lip. He could feel Yugi's tongue rubbing on that spot as well, and it made him hard. He knew Yugi could feel it too.

Yugi pulled back, satisfied. The moment he did, Yami began to pull of Yugi's shirt, then attacked Yugi's right nipple, teasing it with his teeth and tongue. Yugi threw his head back and moaned. His member was _really _burning now. Yami's hands were so close to there earlier, and he had gotten a bit too eager. Now he was so hard it hurt. Yami felt the nub get hard, so he moved his mouth to the other one. Yugi moaned once more, and Yami began to flick at it with his tongue. He loved hearing his little light moan with pleasure, so he figured it was time to move on.

He pulled his hand down, and tugged on Yugi's belt loop with one finger. Yugi nodded and Yami pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift movement. Yugi stifled back a groan as the cool air hit his member. He then realized he was completely exposed in front of Yami and blushed. Yami smirked and positioned himself between Yugi's legs and traced along the inside of Yugi's legs. He wasn't going to touch Yugi just yet... He wanted to hear his Aibou **beg **for his touch.

Yugi felt his penis twitch. He hated it when Yami teased him!!! "Yaa-miii!!" He whined.

Yami then drew little circles on his thighs. **_/What, Yugi?/_**

_/P-please.../_

_**/Please what?/**_

_/I want to feel your touch... your hands, your mouth... something!/_

"Then say it so that I can hear you, my little light." Yami said. He was hard as well, so he knew how Yugi felt. But Yugi came first with him.

"Please.... Pleasure me..." Yugi whispered.

Yami lost control. He grabbed onto Yugi's thighs and licked at the tip of his head. Yugi let out a cry of ecstasy and pleasure filled up inside of him.

* * *

Nova's ear twitched. She heard something coming from Yugi's room that sounded a bit too familiar, and she wasn't really happy to be where she was anymore. She heard that sound every other night from Ryo and Bakura's room. _Really!? Your REALLY gonna do THAT when we're over here!? _She thought as she sighed and turned off the Wii.

"Hey!" Niza said. "I was playing that!"

Nova sighed once more and said, "We're leaving."

"But-"

"No. No buts. Now." Nova said in a stern voice. She had been protecting Niza's ears from Ryo and Bakura, so why in Ra's name would she let her hear Yami and Yugi!?

Niza made a sad face, grabbed her jacket and walked out. Nova let out a breath of relief. Thank the gods Niza is as deaf as a plant. Nova walked out as well.

* * *

"Y-Yami!!" Yugi cried. He intertwined his hands in Yami's hair, and began fisting it. Yami had taken his member fully into his mouth and was suckling on it lightly. Yugi tried to buck up into Yami's mouth, but Yami's hands prevented him from doing so. A thin layer of sweat had taken its place on Yugi's body, making him seem to shine. Yami then lightly teased Yugi's penis with his teeth, pulling himself back ever-so-slowly, causing Yugi to go crazy.

Yugi screamed in delight. Yes, he hated it when Yami tortured him, but Ra damn, when he did... Gah. There were no words to describe it.

Yugi felt a coiling in his lower stomach. "Yami.... I'm gonna..... gonna cum..... soon..."

Yami heard that and bobbed his head up and down, left and right, causing Yugi to cry out. "Dear Ra!"

Yami then began sucking extremely hard on Yugi. Once... Twice....

"Y-YAMI!!!" Yugi released into his mouth. Yami drank up most of it, but some couldn't help but trickle down the side of his mouth. He sat up and waited to let his Aibou regain his composure. Yugi breathed heavily before sitting up and sighing.

"You ready for the next part?" Yami said. He knew this was the part his hikari was worried about.

"Mmm-Hmm." Yugi said, nodding.

Yami gave him a soft smile and pulled him into a deep kiss. Yugi licked off what remained of his essence off of Yami's chin and the corner of his mouth.

Yami began unclothing himself, and Yugi felt himself get hard all over again. Yami groaned as his member sprung free from the confines of its cotton prison. He then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and straddled his legs, as well as used a bit of shadow magic to retrieve some lube.

_/ Just like our first time./_

_**/Mm-hmm./**_

Yami coated his fingers with the cold gel, and began preparing Yugi. He realized Yugi was right. His entrance was much smaller here, so he'd need a good amount of preparation. He slowly rolled his finger, weakening the tough wall of muscle that resided there, and cringed when he heard Yugi whimper in pain. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his Little One.

Yugi sensed Yami's uncertainty through the mind-link.

_/Yami, I'm fine!/_

_**/i don't want to hurt you Yugi. I wanna be as gentle as possible./**_

_/Yami, there's gonna have to be some pain./_

Yami sighed. He rolled around his finger some more, and cringed every time Yugi whimpered. He slowly added a second finger. Yugi groaned as Yami began preparing him. He slowly scissored his fingers, then added the third one. Yugi's knuckles turned White as he gripped the bed sheets. He knew it hurt, but the hurt was gonna go away soon...

Once Yami felt Yugi was fully prepared, he pulled his fingers out. Yugi whined with disapproval. He missed the full feeling Yami's finger's gave him. His eyes the widened as he felt something much harder, thicker, and longer pushed through him. He immediately latched onto Yami's shoulders, wincing at the pain in his lower back.

Yami kept his hands on Yugi's thighs and waited for Yugi to adjust. It took a few moments; he felt Yugi's walls adjusting to his size. He panted. Gods, his little Aibou was tight. Not to mention hot.

Yugi breathed slowly and and said, "I'm ready."

Yami nodded. He slowly pulled out of Yugi, leaving only the tip of his member in, then slowly pushed back in.

Yugi squeezed Yami's shoulders as Yami repeated his actions over and over again, going at a painstakingly slow pace. "Yami... Faster!!!" He pleaded.

Yami smiled and rammed into Yugi hard and fast, slamming into his prostate.

"YAMI!!!" Yugi cried as he saw white. He wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, allowing him to go further into him, gaining him better access to Yugi's sweet spot.

Yami felt his end nearing, so he reached around and grabbed Yugi's penis, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Yugi cried out in pure esctasy, meeting Yami thrust for thrust. He couldn't resist anymore. "Y-YAMI!!" He cried as he released onto Yami's hand and their upper torsos.

Yugi's walls clamped around Yami's member, and Yami came inside of Yugi, filling him with his seed. "YUGI!!"

Yami collapsed onto Yugi, spent. He breathed heavily for a few minutes, then pulled out. He lay next to Yugi and wrapped his arm around his waist. "You okay, koi?"

Yugi smiled tiredly at the nickname, and said, "Yes, Yami. I'm fine." He then cuddled his neck into Yami's chest, rubbing there till he felt comfortable. "Yami..." Yugi said as his eyes lowered.

"Hmm?" Yami said before he drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you."  
"Of course, my love."  
"I love you." Yugi said as he fell asleep.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "I love you too, Aibou." Yami replied before he drifted off to sleep with his forever love.

* * *

**_Skye-Yue: Sooo cute!!!! *sigh* Again, sorry this was late...._**

**_Next: ...._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**

* * *

**

**_Surprise? :D_**

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	4. Cleo and Rebecca

(Pre-note: this was rushed. I've been having troulble at school and might not pass.... please forgives mees!!!! *Hands all of you Cookies shaped like Yami and Yugi* I wuves you...)

**_Skye-Yue: AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Starts cursing in Spanish, Japanese, and English* (Yes I know like 5 different languages, not fluently, but i can speak it, and I can sing in any language. If anything, my best languages are English, then Spanish, then Japanese. I is multi-lingual!)_**

**_Yami: And your problem is...?_**

**_Skye-Yue: I'm tired of my mom thinking I'm a lesbian!!!!!!!!_**

**_Niza: Yeah, Yami. She goes to bed crying at night because her mom is a homophobe._**

**_Yami and Yugi: *Gasps*_**

**_Yami: *grabs Yugi's waist* That's terrible!!_**

**_Yugi: *wraps his arms around Yami's neck* *whimpers*_**

**_Nova: *folds arms and grimaces* Its quite pathetic, actually._**

**_Yugi: I would think so!_**

**_Skye-Yue: But I'm NOT a lesbian!!!! Just because three of my friends are, and I like the band t.A.T.u., DOES NOT MAKE ME A LESBIAN!!!!!!_**

**_Yami: t.A.T.u.?_**

**_Niza: Yeah! Its an awesome band where the lead singers were two girls, and their manager paid them tons of money to act lesbian and kiss each other and stuff. But it was the manager, not them! The main lead singer is married TO A GUY and has two kids!!! And come on, think about it!!! If everyone who was paid to act lesbian was labeled as lesbian, think about MEGAN FOX! HAVE YOU NOT SEEN JENNIFER'S BODY, PEOPLE?!?!?!?_**

**_Yugi: Why are you getting worked up?_**

**_Niza: Because, I am a part of Skye-Yue._**

**_Skye, Krystina, Yue, Niza, Nova, Amber, Selena, Dani, and Akiko: We all are!_**

**_Yami: What's her real name then?_**

**_Niza: *whispers in Yami's ear*_**

**_Yami: Really?!_**

**_Yugi: Tell me!_**

**_Yami: *whispers*_**

**_Yugi: *looks at me* REALLY?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_**

**_Skye-Yue: *Nods*My real name is Krystina Daniele Perez!_**

**_All: *Gasp!*_**

**_Me: Thanks to all who voted in the poll, I'm I'm pretty sure I know who voted for "Krystina" *Looks at Shunskitten and xxNyraalbaxx* I'm just guessing about Shunskitten, But I am POSITIVE about xxnyraablaxx. She be my best friend so..... Yeah. But It's ok! No Harm, no foul! XD But I have a new poll up, and it would REALLY REALLY REALLY help this story's development!_**

**_Ryou: Thats right!_**

**_Me: Anyway, I have a question for you readers. How do you go from 6 reviews, to 1?! *sighs* But to the one person that did review chapter 3, Thank you, MistressXofXCastleXOblivion. I still love you other people for reviewing, but i is just a little sad._**

**_p.s., Ryo shall be Ryou now. I like it better with the 'u'. It seems much more cuter and innocent to me! (No clue how though) ^_v^**

**P.p.s. Sorry this took so long... **

**

* * *

**

The blinding sun pierced through Yugi's skylight, now basking over the two lovers. Yami groaned in disapproval. That sun better had move, or else he would send it to the shadow realm. He exhaled, and realized the sudden weight on his chest. He glanced down to see Yugi's cheek nuzzled into his chest, his small, fairly skinned arm wrapped around Yami's waist, as well as his own arm around his light's. He softly smiled. _Ra.... He looks so beautiful.... _There was still a slight layer of sweat due to being smothered under the blankets. Yami smirked and loosened the blankets around his smaller. It gave him better access to his little one's back, which he began lightly stroking. He heard a exhale of contentment from Yugi and continued. Ra, it was amazing simply laying here with Yugi, in total peace, quiet, tranquility, perfect and utter sil-

_"What a shame we all became,  
Such fragile broken things,  
The memory remains,  
Just a tiny spark._

_I gave it all my oxygen,  
to let the flames begin.  
To let the flames begin,  
__Oh, Glory..."_

Yami sighed. He liked this music, but now was NOT the time for Yugi's alarm to go off.

"Yaaaamiiiiiii..." The ex-pharaoh heard Yugi whine from under the covers. Yami smirked. Somehow, without his noticing, Yugi had smothered himself with the blankets again, cutting off all light from the inside. "Turn it off!"

Yami glanced over to the clock, what with all its buttons, knobs, and switches, Yami felt somewhat grateful to at least know that the screen was the screen! "Uhh..."

Yugi sighed, sending one arm out from under the blanket and pressing a tiny black button.

_"When they tr-"_

Yugi's arm quickly darted back into the warmth of the covers, tickling Yami accidentally in the process.

"Aibou..." Yami said deviously. He reached under the covers and Tickled Yugi back, resulting in bursts of fits of giggles from the smaller. Yugi managed to wriggle free from under the blankets, only to be the target of more merciless tickling. "Y-Yam-mii!" Yugi muttered between giggles.

Yami decided to have mercy on his poor Aibou, and gently kissed his head. He chuckled as Yugi stuck his tongue out at him, then asked, "What was that alarm for anyway, Yugi?"

Yugi blushed. "Well, I didn't predict we were going to make love, so I had it left on. Since we've gotten back, I've been getting up early to help Gramps around the house. And since He's not here, I'd have to get up like usual to make breakfast for us. And then I'd hafta- "

"Shh, Yugi..." Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist. "Aibou, you need to relax." He then traced Yugi's jawline with his free hand. "You need to just close your eyes and relax."

Yugi smirked. "All right, all right." He curled up into Yami's body frame, trying to ignore the aching pain in his lower back. But he didn't plan on the pained feeling slowly seeping through their mind-link. Yami tensed at the pain, then looked at Yugi.

"Yugi," Yami asked, concerned for his hikari, "Are you in pain?"

Yugi sheepishly looked up at Yami. "It's alright, Yami. It was my first time. I told you, there was going to have to be some pain."

A scowl of disapproval placed itself on Yami's face. The scowl then turned to a confused smirk as Yugi got up. He watched Yugi's naked body as he stretched. Yugi turned around and saw Yami staring at him with his trademark smirk. He went to the dresser and got two pairs of boxers, one which he threw at Yami's face. "Perv!"

As the two were getting dressed, the phone rang. Yugi quickly threw on a black and blue striped shirt and blue jeans, and ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yugi! Its your Grampa!" The voice said.

"Gramps!" Yugi exclaimed. "Why are you calling? What's wrong?"

"Now, now, my boy! Can't an old feller call his grandchild without any suspicion?"  
"Of course, Gramps, its Just-"  
"Now I'm calling to know, does Yami like cats?"

This Bamboozled Yugi beyond all belief. His grandfather had called at 6:00am to know if Yami liked _cats?!?_

"Uhh-"

"I like cats." Yami said from the other line.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out, surprised that Yami was listening in on his call.

"Shush, Aibou. Now," He continued, "Why the sudden interest Solomon?"

Silence came from Grampa's end of the line.

"Solomon?" Yami asked.

"Yugi," Solomon said. "Tell the person on the other line that I will not answer him until he calls me Grampa."

"Yami..."  
"I can hear for myself, Aibou. And, _Grampa, _why the sudden interest in my liking of domestic animals?"

Grampa smiled on his end of the phone, although they couldn't see it. "I'm thinking of bringing a cat home! You know, like a house-warming gift for my newest grandson! Now answer the question!"

Yami smiled. "Yes, I like cats."

"And Yugi," Grampa continued, "You're not allergic or anything, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Then its settled!" Solomon exclaimed. "Her name is Cleo, and she's a pretty tan/auburn color, with gorgeous yellow eyes."

"You went ahead and bought it?" Yugi asked.

"Bought it? Oh, heavens no! I found her abandoned and alone, so I brought her with me. I developed quite a liking to her, and couldn't bear the thought of releasing her back to the streets! So I decided to bring her home, whether you two wanted a pet or not." He said happily.

"Well I'm glad for you, Sol- Grampa." Yami said.

"Thank you, Yami! Now, Yugi, remember to go shopping for your school clothes!"

Yugi groaned. "Yes, gramps."

Solomon chuckled. "Now you two behave yourself, and dont do anything sneaky now. I was once your age, you know. Well good bye! See you in a week or so!" His end of the line clicked and All that was left was a blushing Yugi, and a shocked Yami. "Did he just..." Yami whispered amazed into the phone.

"Don't ever speak of this again." Yugi said through clenched teeth. "If you do, I swear I'll-"  
_Ding dong! ding dong!_

Yugi went and answered the door. "Rebecca?" Yugi said, confused.

"My Yugi-kins!!!" Rebecca said as she flung herself into his arms, nearly knocking him backwards. Yugi seethed as a sudden stab of pain felt as though it crushed his entire lower back, which was still sore from the previous night's activities.

Yami looked up from putting on socks. He groaned in pain as he felt something stab through his back. He looked behind him. No.... It wasn't him..... He gasped. "Yugi!" He quietly ran downstairs and saw Rebecca in Yugi's arms, although Yugi was trying to push her away. Yami raised his brow and watched.

"Yugi-kins! How dare you forget that I was coming over!"  
"I'm sorry! Gramps left a note yesterday, but umm..... things happened last night that I really didn't expect and umm......... I kinda...... forgot?"  
"Yuuuu-giiiii! Whats more important than me? Is it that stupid Vivian?"  
"'Becca, no, its-"  
"Or Te`a?"  
"No! 'Becca, i need to tell you something! I'm-"  
"Or what? You just don't love me?"  
"Like a sister, but-"  
"So I'm not good enough for you?!?"  
"'Becca-"  
"So what? You're just gonna le-"  
"REBECCA! LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME, I** WILL **KICK YOU OUT RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

That got her attention. "W-what?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, I know you're over there. Come down, please."

_**/Took you long enough./**_

_/Shuddup./_

Yami walked over to them and put an arm around Yugi's waist. "Rebecca..." Yugi said, blushing. "I'm gay."

Rebecca felt as though her whole world had crumbled. "You-You're that pharaoh that had Yugi-kins sent away!" She said, her hand shaking as she pointed at Yami in fear. Was Yugi really in love with this man? No. There was no way! He must have been forcing Yugi into a relationship with him! She knew that Her Yugi loved her! Not Te`a, not Vivian, and certainly not this, this... this man who nearly lost Yugi's soul for all eternity!!!

Yami and Yugi just stared at her. She had been frozen in her spot for the past minute, her mind working overtime. Yami looked at Yugi and said, "Yugi, If she doesn't move in the next ten seconds, I'm putting her out with the rest of the trash."

He slapped Yami's arm. "Thats not nice!!"

The sound of a door opening and slamming closed made its way to their ears. Both turned to see that Rebecca was gone, and both could hear the fading sound of violent sobs.

"You think that 'trash' comment upset her?" Yami asked.

"Really? Really!? You're really gonna ask me that!?!?" Yugi said shocked.

"I was just kidding with her!" Yami insisted.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Let me just call the others to meet us at the mall, Again." He sighed as he walked to the phone and mumbled, "Stupid summer being almost over so now I have to go back to that Ra forsaken school." Yami could have sworn he heard a growl emit from Yugi's mouth.

Yami pulled Yugi back onto the couch and gently kissed the shell of his ear. "What did I say about relaxing?" He asked as he pulled his Aibou into a heated makeout session.

"Yug'? Yams? Yo!" Came Joey's voice from the phone that had fallen on the floor. "'Ey! Yug'!? Yugi Moto! Are you there?! Hello????"

* * *

**_Krystina: Again, sorry this was late, rushed, short, and very undetailed. I promise that if i get at least 5 reviews, it will be worth it!!! And to the people who clicked that Story Alert button down there, but didn't review, At least vote in the poll!!! I know who you are!_**

**_Yugi: But what could you do?_**

**_Yami: *smirks* What would Yugi do? *bursts out laughing*_**

**_Nova: Review!_**

**_Niza: Vote in the poll!_**

**_Ryou: At least 5 reviews for the next chapter!!! _**

**_All: THANKS GUYS!!!!_**


	5. Yugi's Illness

**_Me: ALRIGHT! I gots reviews! And people voted! But people, The vote is 6-5-0-0, In favor of "Its fine! Just leave it as it is!" I'll have a new poll up a little while after this chapter is posted._**

**_Yami: Whats happening this chapter?_**

**_Yugi: Yeah... Last chap, you said it would be a surprise._**

**_Nova, Niza, Joey, and Ryou: And we know how that usually ends up._**

**_Me: No, no. This one's legit. *mumbles under breath* unlike the Spirited Away incident....._**

**_Everyone: And we don't wanna live through that again._**

**_Me: But the surprise is..... I'm thinking that Ima write a duel!_**

**_Yami, Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik: WHAT?_**

**_Me: Yep!_**

**_Yami: Nononononono!_**

**_Kaiba: Have you no shame?_**

**_Me: Oh, shut up, you're one of the people who might be dueling, anyway!_**

**_Kaiba: ..._**

**_Bakura: Am I dueling him? PLEASE tell me I'm sending him to the Shadow realm._**

**_Marik: No, ME._**

**_Bakura and Marik: *Argue back and forth*_**

**_Kaiba: Am I dueling the mutt? Then I'd be ok._**

**_Joey: Hey!_**

**_Me: No, its a surprise!_**

**_Everyone: *unenthusiastically* Whoop-ee._**

**_Me: But not in this story. Maybe it'll be a separate story. *Looks at current stories* Wow..... most of them are Yu-Gi-Oh! stories..._**

**_Skye(from Sonic Story): Its just a phase. You'll eventually find another series to ruin with your stories._**

**_Me: Not nice Skye. and one more thing, Sorry about switching back and forth from Solomon, Grampa, Grandfather, and all those other stuffs. I really don't know what to permanently call him... _T-T**

**_

* * *

_**

~* 2 weeks later *~

Yugi woke up that morning with a pain in his stomach. _ Note to self: Never again eat Nova's cooking. _Solomon had gotten back from Cairo a few days earlier, and Everyone had made a dish for him, excluding The Ishtars, who had stayed In Egypt. There were so many leftovers, that The Moto's fridge was full up. Last night they had what Ryou, Niza, and Nova made for dinner.(I don't see Bakura as a cooking-type person...) Needless to say, Yugi dashed straight to the bathroom and emptied his stomach of all contents. _This is the third morning in a row.... Maybe I'm sick...._

Yami stirred, and scrunched his face. His arms felt considerably empty and cold... cold probably because he never wore a shirt to sleep... but why empty...? He groggily opened an eye and didn't see Yugi. "Yugi...?" He asked, still half asleep. He sat up and stretched, his muscles rippling, then blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. "Yugi?" He asked as he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He walked over and knocked. "Yugi?", He asked for the third time. "Are you ok?"

/_Yami..... sick...../ _A wave of nausea seeped through the mind link, and Yami winced. "Do you need Grampa?" He asked aloud.

Yugi's voice was weak, and frail. "I-" Yami heard the sudden stop in Yugi's voice and asked, "Yu-"

(Enter somewhat convincing 'throw-up noise' here...)

Yami's nose scrunched and he replied, "I'm getting your grandfather."

/_Yami..../_

_**/No. I'm getting him./**_

Yami walked downstairs, ignoring Yugi's requests from the mind link all the while, and saw Two tall men Talking to Solomon.

"Mr. Kaiba requests the King of Games and..." he seemed confused as he continued, " ...the Pharaoh...? Are escorted there immediately, Mr. Moto." Said one of the two men. He was wearing Sunglasses, and had Dark Green Hair that made it's way to a point.

"I'm sorry," Solomon said as he polished the counter top. "But my grandsons are both still asleep. Come back later."

The other of the two men slammed his fist on the newly-polished counter. "Mr. Moto! If you do not willingly hand over the two that Mr. Kaiba requested, we will have to rely on pure force!"

Solomon sighed. "All right... But don't blame me if you get sent to the Shadow Realm..." He then headed upstairs, surprised to see Yami at the top. "Yami?"

"Shhh..." Yami said. He pointed down. "Listen."

"Shadow Realm?"  
"I don't know... Maye its Mr. Kaiba's new method of torture?"

Yami smirked. "Fools."

"Where's Yugi?" Solomon asked.

Yami's smirk disappeared. "He's in the bathroom. He's been sick all morning."

Solomon sighed. "I'll tell them." He began walking downstairs. As he went downstairs, Yami went back to Yugi. "Aibou... are you better now?"

_/Cold...... Yami, cold..../_

"Yugi, open the door!" Yami said as he jiggled the handle. Why was the door locked?

_/Can't... move...... too tired......./_

Yami sighed and used his shadow magic to open the door, only to find his precious Aibou, mouth covered with vomit, passed out on the floor. "AIBOU!" He dived for Yugi, trying not to hurt him.

_/Tired...... too loud, Yami....../_

**_/Sorry, Yugi. Is this better?/ _**Yami felt Yugi's body relax and he gave a soft sigh. While being extremely careful, he wiped the vomit off with a towel, picked up Yugi bridal style and walked down the stairs, Alerting the trio of people to his arrival.

"Halt!" Said the two henchmen. They stepped in front of Yami, whose face was covered by blonde bangs. The men felt a chill go up their spine, and Yami glared at them, eyes screaming 'death'.

"What did you say?" Yami asked in a menacing tone.

".............Uh....." The taller of the man could find no words.

"Mr. K-kaiba w-w-wishes for you and him to go -t-to his n-n-new dueling stadium...." Said the latter of the two.

Yami let out a low growl. "I'm sorry," He said, a dark residue emanating from below him, and a rough tone in his voice, "Tell Seto Kaiba we gracefully decline his offer." He then walked out of the game shop, leaving two shocked men, and a somewhat frightened Grampa.

* * *

Yami walked down the street, using his and Yugi's mindlink to search through his Aibou's memories. _Dr..... Orsak....... 7152..... Despadrin..... a right...... _Yami looked around, none of this stuff was familiar to him, but he knew he was in the right place. He walked through the doors of a building.

A woman with short blonde cropped hair greeted him. "Hello, sir. Welcome to Domino City's Family Health and Care Center. How can I help... you..." She looked at Yami. "Sir, can you explain what happened to him?" She pointed to Yugi.

"He was in the bathroom all morning vomiting. I don't know why." Yami explained.

"Ok sir, Now, do you know your doctor?"  
"Dr. Orsak." Yami said with the slightest bit of uncertainty.

The lady nodded, and through a small microphone said, "Dr. Orsak to the lobby, please. Dr. Orsak."

Yami sat down, and stared at Yugi. **_/Aibou... wake up./_**

_/Tired, Yami... Don't wanna.../_

"Yugi, please wake up."

"What's wrong with Yugi?" A voice asked. Yami looked up and saw a man with brown eyes and brown hair to match.

Yami remembered him from Yugi's memories. "Dr. Orsak?" He asked.

Dr. Orsak smiled. "Yes sir, I am Dr. Orsak. I've been Yugi's doctor since he was 3." He looked at Yami. "And you are?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I'm a friend of Yugi's." Yami said.

Dr. Orsak took Yugi from Yami's hands and replied, "Lets get into my room so we can check him out."

"Right."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WALKED OUT?" Seto asked. He sighed and massaged his right temple. _Simple lackeys can never do anything right. _Seto thought as he did a little more paperwork. _I should have realized that after that betrayal with Kemo. _

_"_Big Brother, what's wrong?" Came Mokuba's voice from the doorway. He had been sick for a few days now, so Seto had ordered immediate bed rest for him.

"Mokuba, get back in bed. I'll be there in a second. For now, ask the nannies if you need anything." Seto kindly demanded.

"No, tell me what's wrong." Mokuba said.

Seto sighed. On one hand, he was glad his younger brother was like him. Smart, feisty, calm and collected, but on the other hand, it really pissed him off at times. Once a Kaiba had an idea in their head, they don't take no for an answer. "Yugi and Yami walked out on me." He pounded his fist into the desk. "Why...?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. All his brother ever thought about nowadays was beating Yami, or Yugi, whichever one seemed more vulnerable to Seto. _Well look at me! I'e never played the game before, just been a referee, but I'm not crazily obsessed! _He thought as his brother furiously typed. Mokuba shook his head and asked, "Do you know why?"

Seto shook his head. He picked up the phone and began barking orders. _And he calls Joey the mutt...._ Mokuba thought as he walked out.

* * *

~*With Yami and Yugi*~  
~*30 minutes after Yami got there*~

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding with every noise, his stomach quenching and un-quenching. He groaned and rubbed his head. "Aibou?" He heard Yami say. Yugi turned his head to Yami. "Yami?" He looked around. He realized he wasn't at home, and he couldn't remember where he was. "...Where are we?"

"Come now, Yugi," Said a familiar voice. "Surely you remember my office?"

Yugi blinked and turned his head towards the new voice. His eyes lit up. "Dr. Orsak!" He gave the man a hug, then asked, "...What am I doing here?"

Dr. Orsak motioned to Yami. "Yami here walked you in."

"You did?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Of course, Little One. You were sick, and passed out in the restroom. The only reasonable thing to do was to get you medical attention."

"Yami told me everything." Dr. Orsak said. "We did some blood work while you were passed out to see what was wrong. I got the results about 10 minutes ago. I wanted to wait until you were awake before I told you, your Grandfather, and Yami the results."

Yugi instantly paled and became worried. Dr. Orsak had been his doctor for as long as he could remember. Yugi had been going to his doctor by himself for 4 years now, and Dr. Orsak only called his Grampa in case of an emergency. "Wha- Where is he?"

"He's in the front, waiting for you. Now," Dr. Orsak took Yugi's hand. "You have to trust my reasonings, and Promise me you'll tell your Grandfather when you see him, Ok?"

Yugi nodded very slowly. Everything he could possibly think of was running through his mind. A tumor in his stomach? Cancer? Some rare disease? Some incurable illness that only gave 6 months to live?

Yami read all that went through Yugi's mind. He gave him a mental nudge and tried to comfort him through the mind-link. "Well?" Yami asked the doctor.

DR. Orsak opened his mouth, as though to say something, when there was a knock on the door. "Ah, here she is now."

Yami and Yugi looked at each other in confusion as he opened the door and a petite woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes came in. " Jason." She said, bowing at Dr. Orsak.

"Melinda." Dr. Orsak said, bowing back. He then turned to the duo and said, "Yami, Yugi, this is Melinda Hedden. She is a doctor who specializes in pregnancies and birth."

Yami raised an eyebrow and Yugi latched onto Yami's hand. "I understand," Yugi said. "But why is she here?" He then turned to her and said, "No offence, Dr. Hedden."

"None taken, and call me Melinda." She said with a smile.

"Now," Dr. Orsak said with a sigh. "About the results of your bloodwork."

Yugi gulped and tightened his grip on Yami's hand. Yami put his free hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Your pregnant, Yugi."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**_Me: Dun dun... DUUUUUUUN! XD Sowwies, but I'm a sucker for cliffhangers. _**

**_Yugi: *pokes his belly* How....?_**

**_Yami: *glomps Yugi* We'll make great parents, Aibou. *Nuzzles neck*_**

**_Me: This is gonna be the last update for a while,I have a vid on youtube explaining why. But DON'T WORRY! This WILL NOT turn into one of those "Stories that never were" And I promise i will be back. I expect a few reviews in whatever time I'm gone..._**

**_PLeaSE REviEW!_**


	6. Pregnant? And Yami's Remorse

**_Skye-Yue: So guess whats!_**

**_All: What?_**

**_Skye-Yue: SCHOOL IS OVER! Now the only real thing I gotta do during the summer, other than work on my stories, is my Quincenomo!_**

**_Nova: Quince...nomo?_**

**_Niza: I thought it was pronounced 'Quincenera'?_**

**_Skye-Yue: It is, but thats how my best friend says it because she's WHITE. XD No, no no cuz she's white. I don't wanna seem racist. :P She just can't pronounce Quincenera for some reason..._**

**_Yugi: *pokes at belly* still... how?_**

**_Yami: *Kisses Yugi's neck* Don't fret, Little One. We'll get through this._**

**_Inuyasha: WTF?_**

**_Skye-Yue: Get back in your story!_**

**_Inuyasha: Only if you update it!_**

**_Sonic: Mines too!_**

**_Skye-Yue: Fine, fine. After I post this chapter, I'll post new ones for you._**

**_*Warnings - Lime, Lemon*_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"'Kura... Oh, GODS! 'Kura, more, more!" Ryou moaned as he writhed under his dark's strong form, scratching at Bakura's back, his legs wrapping around Bakura's waist, allowing Bakura to thrust deeper and deeper into his light._

_"Ryou, hot, tight... almost there..." Bakura gasped. He reached in between them and started pumping Ryou's member in time with his thrusts._

_Every strike into his prostate, every pump to his shaft, every bit of skin on skin was pure bliss for Ryou. He moved one of His hands from Bakura's back to the back of his head, pushing it down. He met with Bakura and they shared a sloppy, yet passionate kiss._

_One hard strike that nailed his prostate did it for Ryou. He tilted is head back and came with a cry of "BAKURA!" over their chests and stomachs, as well as the thief king's hand. His walls clenched around Bakura's member and drove Bakura to the edge. "R-RYOU!" Bakura came inside of Ryou, filling his insides with his burning seed. He collapsed with an 'oomph!' As the duo regained their senses, Bakura pulled out. _

_"I love you, 'Kura..." He distinctly heard Ryou say. _

_"I love you too, Ryou..." Bakura felt Ryou settle his frame to fit his own._

The sun's blinding light woke Bakura up that morning. He squinted, then slowly opened his eyes which widened as a sudden erection made itself known. Bakura grimaced. He didn't think his dream would leave him this hard. He had no clue what to do, until Ryou's voice made it's way to his ears.

"Need you... 'Kura... Please...!" Ryou was curled up into a ball, his hand practically strangling his pillow.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. He couldn't be dreaming... could he?

"'Kura... Gods, please... need you now...!"

Bakura put a hand on Ryou's shoulder, shaking him awake. Ryou gasped and sat up, blinking a few times to get the sleep from his eyes. He gave a confused hum before Bakura kissed him roughly, causing him to fall back on the bed with Bakura over him. Bakura broke the kiss and whispered in Ryou's ear, "_Did I not give you enough last night, my little Tenshi? Did I not satisfy you enough, so you went and had to dream about it?"_

Ryou moaned at the lust in Bakura's voice before grabbing his(Bakura's) erection saying, "Perhaps I need to ask you the same question, my Thief King..."

Bakura gave a smirk and continued the heated make out session until there was a knock on the door. "Ryou?" Came a voice. "It's your wake-up call~!"

"That's gotta be Niza." Ryou whispered.

_**/Leave her alone, Tenshi. If we don't answer, she'll leave. Its just you and me./**_

_/'Kura.../_

But Bakura had already removed Ryou's boxers, and began ravishing the head of Ryou's member, which was dripping with pre-cum. Ryou let out a cry of ecstasy which shook the whole apartment.

" Ryou! Are you ok?" Niza asked, confusing the cry of ecstasy for one of pain.

_**/Damn she's clueless./**_

"N-Niza, n-not right n-now! I-I-I'm a little busyyyy!" Ryou cried as Bakura began to move up and down his shaft, moving his tongue in all the right ways. Bakura smirked against Ryou's member. He loved torturing his light with anticipation. Ryou pushed Bakura's head closer to his shaft, urging him to do more.

"Ok..." Niza sounded unsure. "But you told me to remind you about your doctor's appointment today..."

"T-t-thanks!" Ryou said, trying to get her to leave. After a few seconds, he heard Niza's fading footsteps. Ryou then grabbed a pillow with his free hand and let out a muffled cry into it as he came into Bakura's mouth. Bakura greedily drank all he had to offer. He pulled up, licking his lips and sides of his mouth in case he had missed any excess cum.

"Now," Ryou said as he pushed Bakura down, "I don't have time for a repeat of last night, so I'll make this quick." He quickly licked at Bakura's head. Bakura struggled to hold back a groan. Ryou could be a demon in bed, but Bakura himself had a large restraint. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"What do you mean, PREGNANT?" Yugi half-screamed.

"Aibou, calm down." Yami said, rubbing Yugi's arm. He turned to face the doctors and asked, "Are you certain?"

Dr. Orsak nodded as he sat down. "Yes, I'm sure." He turned to Yami. "From what you told me, I can correctly assume that the child is yours?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, there's no one else's who's it could be. I'm positive."

Yugi gave Yami a shocked look. _/What all did you tell him!/_

_**/Now's not the time, Yugi. I'll explain later./**_

"Well..." Dr. Hedden began, grabbing a nearby clipboard with a pen attached and writing on it, "I'll need to prescribe some pre-natal vitamins, schedule appointments for sonograms and ultrasounds, as well as normal appointments, and I'll go ahead and schedule at least 4 months ahead so we can find out the gender!" She gave a small joyful jump which caused the men to stare at her. "Umm, sorry... " She said. "Got carried away." She went back to thinking. "Ummm..." She lightly tapped her chin with the bottom of her pen. "The only other think I can think of is to hold back as much as possible on the intercourse. Nothing too rough, or to much of a duration period. In other words, don't exceed at the most... 2 hours, ok?"

Yami and Yugi both blushed at that.

"Well," Dr. Orsak said, getting up. "This is where I take my leave. I've got another appointment in about 15 minutes. Yami, Yugi." He bowed to them. "Melinda." "He bowed once more. "Melinda will take good care of you." He then left.

Dr. Hedden watched him leave and turned back to them, pulling the chair he had previously sat on closer to them. "Thank god he's gone. So how did you do it!"

"...? Do ...what, exactly?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Yugi, you are a male, correct?" She asked.

"Of course I am!" Yugi cried.

"I can support that." Yami stated with a smirk. Yugi hit his arm. "What?" Yami asked, "I can."

"Then how did you become pregnant? How are you able to carry your boyfriend's child without the respective organs?" She got up and paced around the room. "Are you a transvestite maybe? Or did you have a procedure, like that man in America...? No, that wouldn't be it... He had a wife who supplied the egg, and you both clearly stated the baby was yours," she pointed to Yami then went back to pacing. "I honestly can't think of anything else... Please tell me what you did!"

"Umm..." Yugi was at a loss for words. He honestly had no clue as to how he had gotten pregnant, and this lady was slowly starting to frighten him. Yami kept a straight face, as though he was trying to hide something. Not that it was that obvious, it was just that Yugi could always tell when Yami had his pokerface on. After all, he had shared his body with the spirit for how long? Wait... He had on his mask, the one he would use while he was dueling when in a tight bind... he was hiding something... Yugi's eyes opened wide with realzation, without Dr. Hedden's noticing.

_/You know, don't you!/_

Yami gave the mental equivalent to a sigh. **_/I'd rather not discuss this here, little one. Please? Wait until we arrive at home./_**

_/Alright, Yami.../_

"I honestly don't know." Yami said blatantly. "It was a miracle, an accident of nature. But we gracefully accept it with open arms none-the-less."

Dr. Hedden stopped and looked at the two of them. She sighed. "I see I'm not going to get it out of you." She put down the clipboard on the counter and reached for a notebook. She then licked her thumb and proceeded to flip through the pages. "You know, I've always been amazed with the the idea of conception. It's honestly a family trait... Although Jason apparently went into a different medical field..."

"You mean Dr. Orsak?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Hedden nodded. "Yep! He's my older brother! I just got married before he did. Now let's see... Here it is!" She started reading off of a page in the notebook. " _'The earliest last known natural male pregnancy is dated back nearly 4000 years ago. An Un-named Egyptian Pharaoh had a male lover who ended up impregnated with his child. Yet 3 months into the pregnancy, the man had a miscarriage. The pharaoh and his court were going through much stress of their ancient times and a friend close to both the Pharaoh and his husband was killed and emotional trauma and stress that resulted is most likely what ended his pregnancy in a miscarriage.'_ " She closed her book. She started to say something else, but her pager beeped. "Ah! I'M LATE!" She quickly picked up the clipboard once more and began writing stuff out. She ripped off the paper, and handed it to Yugi. "Here! Go to the Maxor Medicine center in downtown Domino. If they give you trouble there, then just go to Yokohama, a city a little off of Tokyo. Ask for Erin Chaniago and say Melinda sent you. She'll give you no problems." She turned as though she was leaving, then turned back around and said, "Don't worry about you becoming a lab experiment. Or that this will get out to the public. I swear I'll protect you, medically speaking, of course."

"...What?" The two teens asked in perfect unity.

Dr. Hedden sighed and smiled. "You don't think that the press will want to know that the _King Of Games_ is _pregnant_? And once that gets out, people will start spreading rumors, and scientists will come to your house or find you somehow, asking to run tests. Yugi," She said with deep compassion, "Your secret is safe with me."

"I didn't even think about that..." Yugi admitted.

"Me either..." Yami agreed.

"Well, I'll see you in 4 weeks, July17th!" She said as she walked out the door.

"..." All was quiet.

"Yami... I-"

"Oh, Aibou, Aibou!" Yami said as he jumped up from his seat, pulling Yugi into a tight squeezing hug. "This is truly amazing! We're going to be parents!"

"Can't... Breathe..." Yugi stammered.

"Sorry!" Yami said, pulling back. He pulled Yugi into a short, passionate kiss and pulled back once more. Yami then bent down and slowly lifted Yugi's shirt up to his chest before Yugi stopped him.

"Yami! What are you doing?" Yugi blushed. "We can't do that here!"

Yami chuckled and said, "Yugi, my darling Little One, what a mind you have. I wasn't thinking about what is currently going through your mind." He rubbed a hand on Yugi stomach, his crimson eyes dimming slightly, and a sad smile pasted across his face. "What will you be, I wonder." He said speaking directly to Yugi's stomach. "A little boy? Or a girl?" He sat there for a while, rubbing Yugi's currently flat stomach. He knew it would only be a matter of time before his light's creamy white stomach would become enlarged and swollen... hopefully. A current of sorrow rippled through his eyes, one that was visible enough for Yugi to see.

"Yami?" He asked, concerned for his dark.

Yami gave a small cough and stood up, pulling Yugi's shirt back down in the process. "Come, Aibou." He put an am around Yugi's waist and began walking towards the door. "Lets get these... "He looked at the prescription. "...Vitamins for you. We don't something happening to you."

As they walked out to greet Solomon, Yugi couldn't help but worry for Yami. Why did he look so sad? Did... Did he regret having Yugi having his child? Or was this maybe too much to take in at one time? Yugi looked at Yami. He seemed so serious, and yet, so downcast. Yami saw Yugi staring and flashed him a smile.

"Boys!" Came Solomon's voice. "What happened?" The two looked at him. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

_**Me: Well... Thats confusing.**_

_**Joey: I know.**_

**_Yugi: *looks around* Yami? Yami? *Looks at us* Have you seen Yami?_**

**_Me and Joey: *Shakes head* Nope._**

**_Niza: Whats wrong with him?_**

**_Yugi: *teary eyes* I don't know..._**

**_Me: You wanna know whats wrong with him?_**

**_All: *Nods* Yes!_**

**_Me: Well then ask the peoples to leave some reviews!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Next: Yami and Yugi reveal Yugi's pregnancy to their friends, Ryou has a secret, and We find out about why Yami is so sad... Maybe.


	7. An Author's note My apologies!

To everyone who reads this, I am deeply sorry that I haven't updated. I've been in major trouble with my grades, and thus, my laptop was taken from me by my mother for a span of 3 months. For those who write stories, you know Documents only have a life capacity of 60 days. Therefore, I'm going t have to retype all the chapters I had done. I'm soory for making you wait for so long, and I hope you can bear with me. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and/or reviewed my stories during my absence! I love you all!

~ Skye-Yue


	8. Nova's outburst! And Yugi's acceptance

**_Me: I'M BACK! X3_**

**_Yami: ABOUT DAMNED TIME! I should send you to the shadow realm for this! *growls lowly, aiming for Skye-Yue's throat*_**

**_Yugi: Yami! If you kill her before she finishes the chapter, then how will I find out what's wrong with you?_**

**_Yami: ... *slinks away into the Millenium Puzzle, throwing darts at a picture of Skye-Yue*_**

**_Skye-Yue: Well, in other news: There's a new Poll up! And I'll be working on this story a lot more frequently now!_**

**_/blah/ = Yami to Hikari;_**

_/blah/ = hikari to Yami_

**_NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

Solomon sat in awed silence, his plum eyes slightly widened. " ... And you're sure...? About all of this?"

The trio were now back at the Game Shop at this point. Yami and Yugi sat together on a couch, opposite of the elder man. Yami inhaled, and nodded confidently. "Yes Solomon. We're sure."

Solomon's face creased into a frown, his aged wrinkles accenting his face deeply, showing obvious irritation and unsightly anger. "Yami..." His voice came in a low, unhappy tone.

Yami's face paled. He didn't expect this kind of reaction from Yugi's grandfather! Yugi then stood up, his amethyst eyes flashed with anger. "Grandpa!" Yugi stood in front of Yami, as though blocking him from any sort of attack. "Y-You can't get angry just at Yami for this!" He blushed a dark red, but still kept a serious face. "I-If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at me! I wanted it!" His serious face then faded, and a sheepish look replaced it as he lightly scratched the side of his head. "Well, not the 'pregnant' part... Just the... part that caused me... to... ya know.. " He then fiddled with his fingers, in embarrassment.

Solomon gave off a slight 'hmph', and folded his arms. "Yugi... that's not why I'm upset."

Yugi blinked and looked to his grandfather, the red from his face gone. "Huh? Then... why-"

"What did I tell Yami about calling me 'Solomon'...?"

Yugi's face was etched into an expression of confusion, though once the words sunk into his head, the confused look dissipated, and a look of relief and happiness washed upon his face. Yami looked down, his cheeks tinted pink. Yugi sat by Yami, and hugged him. "Hey, Yami..! Cheer up!"

Yami looked up, and wrapped an arm around Yugi, pulling him close. "Of course, Aibou..." A tired, relieved look came over him, and he closed his eyes, inhaling, then exhaling deeply. He then looked over to Solomon, revealing a serious look. "Please forgive me... _Grandpa. _I must have forgotten, within the heat of things."

Solomon chuckled, and shook his head as Yugi sat down on Yami's lap, embracing him. "Alright, alright. I suppose I could forgive you." He then sighed, and sat back in his recliner, rubbing his temples. "I'm just trying to grasp the fact that you're _pregnant,_ Yugi... That's the **last** thing I'd ever think I'd hear from your doctor."

Yugi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "How'd ya think I felt when I first heard it?"

"Distraught." Yami said blatantly.

Yugi rolled his eyes with a playful smile at that, shaking his head. Solomon, on the other hand, looked at Yami with an arched brow. "Distraught...?" Solomon turned to Yugi, looking at him seriously. "Yugi."

Yugi stopped what he was doing, and looked to the elder man. "Yes, Grampa?"

Solomon wore a solemn expression. "... Do you think you can handle this?" The tone in his voice was not rude, but a concerned demand. "Can you handle being pregnant? Or might you consider...?" His voice trailed off, but it was obvious as to what he was implying.

Yami's eyes widened at the way Solomon spoke. Yami himself had now realized... he forgot to ask Yugi how he _truely_ felt about all this. By the Gods, what a terrible Dark he was! He was so consumed with the thought of possibly having a family once more...

"Grampa..." Yugi's voice shattered Yami's thoughts, and he turned his head to face his Hikari. Yugi's expression was masked by his bangs, his head hung slightly. A hand had traveled to his stomach, as though protecting it fro any oncoming harm. "I know its... abnormal. I know its different, and weird, but I _do_ want this child. It did nothing wrong. It shouldn't have to die for what Yami and I chose to do." He looked up to Solomon, confidence brimming in his eyes. "And... I know I can get through this..." He now turned to Yami, a small smile on his face. "As long as you're willing to be there with me."

A look of relief washed itself upon Yami's face, and he inhaled deeply, a grin growing wide. "Of course, Aibou..." Yami's arms pulled Yugi close to him, embracing him securely, protectively. "I promise.. You have my word. I will _never_ leave you, or our child." He lowered his eyelids, to where his crimson orbs were no more than slits. "I will stay by your side, until you wish to have me no longer. Until then, I'm yours..." He pulled back, and used a hand to tilt Yugi's head up by his chin, ever-so-lightly. "...And you're mine..." Yami then slowly brought his lips forward, pressing them softly against that of his Light's. He didn't care that Solomon was in the room. He was focused only on Yugi, his Aibou, this perfect little angel that dared to tease him with those amethyst eyes... those full lips... that alabaster skin, so soft to the touch...

Yami broke the kiss before his wants and desires got the best of him. He knew he was going to have to be careful with Yugi. He pulled the younger male back into his embrace, as his own mind swarmed with thoughts. Everything he remembered from his past life... He was going to have to put it to good use. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Heba...

Neither of the two males noticed Solomon had left the room, a pleased smile on his face. He walked to the from of the Game Shop, switching the sign from "Closed" to "Open", then resumed his place behind the counter. "Hmmm..." He chuckled lightly to himself. "I guess I'll live long enough to see a great grandchild after all..."

* * *

Niza and Nova sat in the reception area of the doctor's office. Niza wore a dark blue tank top with a purple and blue plaid button down, with a pair of jeans. Nova ironically wore a white tank, but sported a blue-jean button up jacket, and black pull-up sleeves. She also donned Egyptian-esque earrings, ones which looked like an Egyptian cross. Niza fiddled with the hem of her shirt, not being ale to sit still.

"Niza." Nova's voice came calm, but stern, much like a mother quietly reprimanding a child. "Cease your fidgeting. You look nervous."

Niza sweatdropped, laughing lightly. "S-Sorry, Nova. I'm just very... iffy... about doctor's offices."

Nova rolled her eyes, and scoffed. "Immature..."

Niza sighed, and rocked back and forth slightly, until an ear-piercing shriek made both her and Nova jump oout of their seats.

"Another One!" Came a woman's voice. "There's another one!"

"Wait, please!" Ryou's voice came from behind the closed doors, sounding panicked, and frantic. "I-I don't understand!"

Niza cautiously walked to the door, eyes wide with concern. She opened the door to Ryou's doctor's room, only to find a fear-stricken Ryou, and a female doctor flailing excitedly. "Wh-What's going on here..!"

Ryou said nothing, but kept the same feared look on his face, a hand on his stomach. "D-Dr. Hedden! You must be mistaken!"

Hedden shook her head, and looked to Niza. "I'm sorry, but I'm with an important patient at the moment, wait for your appointment!"

Niza's eyes widened further, afraid she had upset the woman. "I'm sorry!" She turned to leave, but Ryou called out to her.

"Niza, wait!" He turned to Dr. Hedden. "Please let her stay. She's a friend." His brown eyes got fearfully wide, and he stared at the older woman.

She couldn't overcome the desperate gaze Ryou gave her, and she nodded. "Alright..." She turned her attention to Niza. "Forgive me."

**_/Hikari.../ _**Nova's mental voice came bluntly through the mental link. **_/What's going on? I don't feel like staying out here by my lonesome./_**

Niza shivered, but walked over to Ryou's side, pulling up a chair and sitting by him. _/I don't know..! Please just wait../_

Nova sent over the mental equivalent to a grunt, and said nothing more.

Ryou instantly gripped Niza's hand, and hung his head. "Niza..."

Niza's eyes showed concern at Ryou's tone, and she looked to Hedden. "Miss, what's wrong with Ryou?"

Dr. Hedden's face lit up. "Your friend here is pregnant! This is the second time I've gotten something like this!"

Suddenly, the door opened with a "BANG!" as it hit the wall. "What!" Nova burst into the room, eyes narrowed greatly, fists clenched. She had been listening through hers and Niza's link, which Niza unwittingly left open.

Dr. Hedden shrunk back into the corner, the mere aura this new, angry woman was giving off frightened her to all ends. "I-I-"

Nova entrapped the room in Shadow Magic, to where everything froze, but herself, Niza, and Ryou, the latter two of the three shaking from the way Nova was acting. Nova walked over to the duo of hikaris, her hands on her hips. "... Ryou." She glared at the soft-spoken male, and spoke in an even tone. "Is this woman telling the truth?" She pointed to Hedden, without looking back.

Ryou looked down, and nodded slowly. "I-Its true. She said so. But that's not possible, right?"

Nova's gaze turned serious, and she nodded once. "Yes." A brief moment of silence passed before she spoke again. "... It is." She sighed, and paced, seeming lost in thought. "Where's Bakura when you need him...?"

At the mention of his Yami, Ryou gasped. "Bakura! Dear god! What's Bakura going to say?" Ryou's tone practically jumped an octave at the mere thought of his Yami's reaction. "He's going to think I'm some sort of freak!"

"No. He won't. He'll understand." Nova spoke without stopping her pacing stride, her arms folded.

"Nova!" Niza cried. "Stop using Shadow Magic! The Gods will punish you for abusing it!"

Nova scoffed. "Only if I used it to hurt someone, Niza." But nonetheless, she ceased her pacing, and snapped her fingers, the shadows dissipating instantly.

Dr. Hedden seemed to spring to life at that, returning to her cowering in the corner. Nova went to Niza's purse, pulled out a few dollar bills, and shoved them into the doctor's hands. "Thank you for your time, but we're leaving." And with that, she gathered the two lights, and walked out, despite Dr. Hedden's pleas.

"Nova!" Ryou looked at her, dumbstruck. Niza simple stared at her in shock, to dumbfounded to say anything else.

Nova pulled the two close to her once they were in an alley. "We're going home. Now." And with that, a dark circle of Shadow Magic surrounded them, and they were whisked away, back to Ryou's apartment.

* * *

It was sunset now, and Yugi had slipped into his pajamas, shuffling around the upstairs of the Game Shop. He was still coming to terms with the reality of his pregnancy, but he wasn't nearly as frightened as before. In fact, he had started becoming excited. There _was_ the awkward fact of a child growing inside him, but otherwise... He was ok. He was looking around for Yami, needing to ask him a question that had been bugging him for a little while. He found the ex-pharaoh in the bedroom,standing at the foot of the bed, looking up at the skylight, a hand running through his hair. Yami hadn't noticed the younger's presence yet, and continued as he was, speaking in a quiet, yet firm tone. "Ra, please... let this child live to see the light of day... I don't think I can bear another miscarriage. "

"Yami?" Yugi's voice was calm, and innocent. Yami turned to see his Aibou standing in the doorway, and he gulped lightly, hoping he hadn't been listening. "Yami, what were you talking about...?"

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes, then tore away his gaze, not wanting to be scrutinized under the amethyst eyes of the other. "Its nothing, Yugi. You should go downstairs, and get something to eat."

Yugi sighed, and walked over to Yami, hugging him from behind. "Yami, I know something's wrong." There was a short silence between the two, before Yugi spoke again. "Yami, I know."

Yami looked down at the light arms around him, and placed a hand on one. "Know what?" His tone was weak, and uninterested, until Yugi spoke up again.

"I know that you know how I got pregnant. And... That Pharaoh was you, wasn't it?"

Yami's crimson eyes widened, and he looked off to the side. He knew he wouldn't have been able to avoid this for long. His Aibou was a smart one, yes he was. Yami pulled Yugi in front of him, then walked them over to the bed, sitting at the edge. "Yugi... Let me tell you about my past, my last few years as Pharaoh."

* * *

**_Skye-Yue: Cliffhanger! _**

**_Everyone: *murders brutally*_**

**_Skye-Yue: GAHHHH! _**

**_Yugi: Guys! Why did you do that!_**

**_Yami: Because the daft wench left us on a cliff hanger._**

**_Bakura: Damn straight!_**

**_Niza, Nova, and Ryou: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!_**

**_Yugi: That's not important now! WE NEED THE AUTHOR BACK!_**

**_Yami: *sighs* Here. If we get at least 5 reviews, I'll revive her._**

**_Skye-Yue: *is dead* ... *twitch*_**

**_Everyone else: Feed the plot Bunny! Leave a review!_**

**__****_And some side notes! 1: if you want to see a rough sketch of what Nova looks like, say so in your review! 2: I have a new poll up~! Go vote!_**


	9. A Pharaoh's Past, and Joey's Frustration

**_Me: Well, I'm a happy monkey! x3 All you people make me feel so much better about my story! X33 *flails of epic proportions*_**

**_Yami: And now you're going to update annually, right? *glares daggers at*_**

**_Me: ... I can try..._**

**_Yami: That's not the answer I was looking for!_**

**_Me: Well I'm a junior in high school this year! DX _**

**_Yugi: We're only freshmen._**

**_Me: And yet you and Ryou are having babies._**

**_Nova: *facepalm*_**

**_Me: *has no clue what to say anymore*  
But! I was serious. I do deeply thank everyone who's reviewed and favorited my story.  
And for those asking, my Avatar is of Yami and Nova. _****_I have more pictures of Nova and/or Niza with other YGO characters. :)_**

**_And! Thank Nekoyasha12~! She reminded me that I forgot about Cleo, the cat! D: Damn school, brainwashing me..._**

* * *

Serenity perked her head up at the sudden sound of pounding on the wall. She sat up from her bed, setting down her _Teenbop_ magazine, and walked to her door, peering her head out. Since the Ceremonial Duel, she moved in with Joey, who had his own apartment in Domino Springs, a small apartment complex in Domino City. Her mother had been reluctant at first, since Serenity was technically _her_ child due to hers and her husband's divorce.

Serenity walked to her brother's room, hearing that his room was the origin of the sound of pounding on the wall. "Joey?" She asked timidly. "Joey, are you alright?"

Almost instantly after she finished speaking, the door opened up, showing a frazzled Joey Wheeler. "Heh heh...! Hey 'dere, Serenity." He flashed a grin that spoke pure mischief, and scratched at the back of his head.

"Joey, what were you doing in there?" Serenity asked concerned. She peered behind him, spotting a telephone on the floor, and a vast multitude of crumpled up pieces of paper as well. "Your room's a mess!" She squeezed past her older brother, and went straight to tidying up her his room, much to his dismay.

"'Ey, S-Serenity!" Joey spun around, and tried to stop his sister, but to no avail. His expression dropped as she picked up one of the half-open pieces of paper. "D-Don't!"

Serenity ignored her brother's request, too curious as to what was on the paper. Did she see Mai's name? Aloud, she quoted the chickenscratch on the paper. "Hey, Mai. We should get together sometime. Call me." She raised an eyebrow and looked at her foot, seeing another paper. She reached down for it, and instantaneously, Joey made a dive for the paper. Serenity had luck of reaching the paper first, as Joey slid on the carpet, headfirst into a large pile of papers. He could only wince as Serenity read another paper. "Mai, its Joey! I need to duel you again sometime, that is, if you're not chicken. Loser buys the winner a drink...?" Serenity read the last part of the paper in confusion, and looked over to Joey. "Umm, Joey?"

Her innocent tone made Joey die a little on the inside. There was no way he was gonna avoid this one. "Err... yeah..?" He stayed underneath the piled paper, waiting shamefully to hear the inevitable question.

"Why are you writing letters to Mai? You have a phone right there."

Oh god. Joey nearly facepalmed. He was thankful that Serenity didn't ask him the obvious, but at the same time, he knew he was delaying the inevitable. He sat up, papers falling around him. "Err, well, ya see..." His face flushed an elegant shade of red, and he looked away, trying to avoid his sister's gaze. Again, his hand scratched at the back of his head, this time, a bit more frantically.

"Are you trying to ask Mai out?" Serenity asked with an honest smile. Joey's face turned redder, if possible, and he got up and sat on his bed. He sighed heavily, and ran a hand through his hair, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"... Gah... Ya make it soun' so simple, Serenity." He exhaled and shook his head. The younger child only smiled and shook her head as well.

"Come here, Joey." That smile had never left her face, and she lightly clasped Joey's wrists, guiding him out of his room. "I got something I wanna show ya."

Joey's eyes widened as he was taken out of his room, and into the hall. "Ah! Serenity! Where are ya takin' me!"

* * *

_"Yugi... Let me tell you about my past, my last few years as Pharaoh."_

Yugi played the words over and over in his head again as he gazed over Yami in slight nervousness, nodding once, sitting still, listening intently. Yami's face scruntched into that of tortured thought, as though it was painful to try and word his next sentence. A few moments of silence passed before the elder of the two spoke again, his deep baritone voice abnormally soft.

"Do you remember... when... when Aisha and I were to return to our resting places, the afterlife, after you won the Ceremonial Duel?" Though everyone tended to call Nova by the name Niza had given her, Yami still called her Aisha, as a sign of respect for her past life. Nova did the same as well, calling Yami "Atem" as respect for his time as Pharaoh.

Yugi nodded again, moving a hand to rest on top of Yami's. "Yeah. How could I forget?" He flashed a small smile. "You wanted to stay."

"Before that." Yami's voice came back a bit more solid this time, though there was still a significant trace of uncertainty within it. "When the door that donned Horus's eye unlocked, and those who lived with me in my past appeared."

"Uh-huh." Yugi said, looking down in thought. "There was Mahaad, Mana, Isis, Seto, Shada, Karim, Shimon, and..." Yugi frowned, remembering the tanned look-alike of himself.

"And once I grabbed Aisha's hand," Yami said, continuing for Yugi, "There was Heba."

"H-Heba?" Yugi asked, looking up at the ex-pharaoh. He raised an eyebrow, not understanding, nor remembering anything about someone named Heba. Throughout the entire world of the past Yugi visited with Yami, he couldn't recall any mention of a 'Heba'.

Yami nodded once. "Yes. Heba." Yami gripped Yugi's hand tightly, possessively, and sighed. "Heba was one of my servants for the longest time. He and I... had become close." He looked over to Yugi, wanting to see his expression. Yugi's eyes were locked onto him, and he had gripped Yami's hand in response, giving a nod to Yami to continue. "Over time, I developed feelings for him, and it had become apparent that he had developed feelings for me as well. But he was male, and that wasn't something that was considered acceptable. However, he had told me of his feelings, and for some reason thought I'd be appalled and disgusted with him. But I told him he was wrong, and told him how I felt as well. For a year, we kept our partnership a secret." Yami kept quiet after that, looking down at the ground.

Yugi figured this was hard on Yami, and scooted closer to him, laying his head on his shoulder. "Its alright. Just take your time. You don't have to contin-"

"No. I want to. You deserve an explanation, Yugi." Yami's crimson orbs narrowed slightly, and he glared at the younger teen, releasing his hand, only to wrap his now-free arm around the boy, pulling him closer to himself. "..." Yami inhaled, holding his breath for half a second, then exhaled deeply. "My father Aknamkanon, who was Pharaoh at the time, called me down to the main chamber of the palace, where he and the priests resided during the duration of the day. I couldn't fathom any reason as to why I needed such a summons, but I went nonetheless. The only thing I could think was that they had found out about Heba and I. My worst fear was he'd be put to death."

At that, Yugi's eyes widened, and a small gulp was heard from him. "W-What happened?"

"Once I reached the main chamber, I was surrounded by the priests. They brought me before my father, and what he told me then was probably one of the biggest shocks of my life." Yami gave a wry smirk, shaking his head a bit. "He told me I was of marrying age, and he had arranged a marriage between me, and a woman from Nubia."

"Nova." Yugi said silently.

"Yes, Aisha." Yami chuckled a bit, running his spare hand through his hair. "Ra damn that woman. I'd rather fight Zorc 10 times over, than see Aisha upset."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, never having seen Nova upset. She usually kept the same stoic emotion on her face, and rarely showed otherwise, unless around Niza. "She's that bad?"

"And then some." Yami gave an honest laugh at that, then became serious again. "That's besides the point. My father told me I had a week before Aisha would get to Egypt, and we'd be wed two days following. Once dismissed, I ran to Heba, and told him everything. His reaction was pure shock, and hurt. He was afraid that Aisha would put him to death once her and I were wed."

"She could have done that to him?" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami nodded in response. "Yes, as wife of the next Pharaoh, she could have done nearly anything once I gained the throne. But once she arrived in Egypt... It was clear... She had no interest in me whatsoever. Everything she did, every word she spoke to me was forced, but not forced like a harlot."

"A harlot?" Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Yami smirked. "I believe the present day equivalent to a harlot would be a 'whore', Yugi."

"Oh..." Yugi blushed a light shade of red, slightly embarrassed for asking.

Yami placed a light kiss on his Hikari's temple, and rubbed his arm slightly. "Relax, Aibou." He then turned his attention to the floor, and resumed his speaking. "She forced her actions, but it was as though she didn't want to be in Egypt. She wasn't trying to bed with me. She honestly had _no_ interest in being Egypt's future queen. Eventually, she found out about Heba and I, but... she didn't seem to oppose it. She wanted us to be together. On the day we were to be married, she blatantly refused and sealed herself away in the room she was given. It got to the point where my father came and ordered the door be knocked down. But I stood in the way of the door, using my body as a shield. I demanded to my father that he listen to the two of us, and as a Pharaoh, he was not to deny an audience with his people, even if that meant his own son. So the wedding was called off, and my father sat with Aisha and myself in my quarters. As we talked, I let him know of Heba and I, and that Aisha wouldn't wed me because she felt Heba and I were meant to be together. Before my father could respond, Heba came in to do his daily duties, not knowing we were in there. My father called him over, and I had never seen the poor boy so scared."

Before Yami could continue, the bedroom door was pushed open a bit. Both teens looked up, only to see Cleo walk in the room with a soft mewl. Both boys smiled at the animal, and Yugi called her up, patting the part of the bed beside him. After a trip to the vet once she was brought from Egypt, the Moto family learned she barely 5 weeks old, old enough to stop drinking milk from her mother, but too young to be on her own. The past two weeks had been difficult for the little kitten, but she had proven to be strong-willed, and had mostly adapted to the Japanese household. Yugi picked her up once she had pawed over to the bed, and placed her on his lap, where she curled into a ball, resting her head lightly against Yugi's stomach. She licked it once, as though sensing the child growing in the womb, and rested.

Yami smirked at that, then continued. "My father was kind, and understanding. However, as much as he cared for me, and my happiness, he couldn't approve of mine and Heba's relationship, purely for the fact that Heba could not bear children. He said Heba would be kept at my side, no longer treated as a servant, but I needed to make a union with Aisha purely so Egypt would have an heir to the throne."

"So he wasn't against the fact that Heba was a boy? Just that he couldn't have kids?"

"Correct." Yami nodded, and continued. "However, the Millenium Items had been forged at this point. Aisha had brought up the subject of how much power they contained, and the fact of Shadow Magic."

It only took a few seconds for Yugi to piece together what happened next. "She suggested you use Shadow Magic to make Heba pregnant?"

Yami scrunched his nose a bit. "Yes... and No. Its complicated. Yes, the Millenium Items were involved, but no, what took place wasn't based purely on Shadow Magic. There was a ritual. I know not of what took place. I know Shadow Magic was used, but I remember Isis saying something about praying to the gods..."

Yugi gave off a confused look. "Why don't you know what happened? Weren't you there?"

Yami's expression dimmed. "No. I wasn't. I was not allowed. Nor was my father. Aisha was allowed in the ritual chamber, along with Heba and the other priests, but not me or my father."

"But your father was Pharaoh! Shouldn't he have been let in?" Yugi looked slightly panic stricken, obviously showing concern for Yami, Nova, and Heba.

"He should have, but he refused to partake in viewing the ritual. To this day..." Yami frowned slightly. "... I still feel like there was something I wasn't told." Yami closed his eyes, a pained look etching over his face. "I can still hear their screams..."

"Screams?" Yugi was in a full blown panic now. His amethyst eyes were wide with fear, and he tensed up significantly.

Yami opened his eyes, looking over to Yugi. To see his little one, his delicate Aibou in such a fragile state... It worried him. He kept a firm grip on Yugi, and turned his head to kiss his temple once more. "Yugi... please calm down. Think of the child." He closed his eyes, and rested his head atop Yugi's.

At the mention of the baby, Yugi stopped. A hand made its way to his stomach, and he held it protectively. "...R-Right." Yugi inhaled and gulped, then exhaled. "What happened next?"

Yami shook his head. "It doesn't matter. This is upsetting you. I don't want to risk bringing harm to you, or the child."

Yugi closed his eyes. "Yami, I'm not a kid. I'll be fine."

"No." Yami's voice came stern.

Yugi's eyes opened, and he glanced up to Yami. "...Fine. But I wanna hear the rest of that some other time."

Yami let out a sigh. His aibou was smart, but could be amazingly stubborn at times. Perhaps Yugi picked up that trait from Yami himself... "Alright."

"Just answer me one thing." Yugi asked, his tone innocent.

Yami pulled away from Yugi, looking the younger teen in the eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm trying to understand how this involves me... How did I get pregnant?"

Yami frowned a bit at that. "I don't know for sure, but... My guess is, and has been for some time now, that you are Heba's reincarnation. You being able to bear children has solidified that thought for me."

"Reincarnation?" Yugi asked incredulously. He thought back to the glimpse of Heba he saw at the Ceremonial Duel. That would make since... They did look too similar to be coincidental... He looked down at his stomach and gulped. "Was Heba ever pregnant? What happened to him?"

Yami shook his head. "Ah, you asked for but one question, Yugi. YOu asked your question, and got the best answer I could provide you with."

Yugi sighed, figuring Yami would stay true to his word. But it didn't hurt to have asked, did it?

"Now," Yami's deep tone awoke Yugi from his thoughts. "Lets get you some food. You must be hungry."

Yugi smiled, and carefully removed the feline from his lap, resting her upon the bed. Yami then took Yugi's hand, and the duo walked hand in hand downstairs, to start making dinner for their family of three: Yami, Yugi, and Solomon. Soon though, they'd have to make enough room for four...

* * *

Ryou gulped. He stood shaking outside his door, at the apartment complex. Nova had brought him and Niza there, back to their home, after her outburst at the doctors. However, she went inside to talk to Bakura and soon after, Nova and Bakura's voices could be heard for miles around, for they began arguing at a very loud volume. Ryou and Niza were waiting outside the apartment. They knew better to come between their Yamis. As they waited, they had noticed Serenity pulling Joey to his car, and she telling him to do something. The next thing they knew, Joey was driving off with her somewhere.

Before they could question anything, Nova opened the door. "You two. Get in here. We all need to talk."

* * *

**_ Me: :) Don't you people hate me yet?_**

**_ Ryou: Dear Ra... I'm scared._**

**_Niza: *nodnodnod*_**

**_Nova: Hmph._**

**_Bakura: You can all go to hell. Except Ryou._**

**_Me: Oh, you're a regular Casanova, Fluffy._**

**_Bakura: DON'T CALL ME THAT!_**

**_PLeaSE reVIew!  
Feed this plot bun-nay! _**


	10. Trials and Tribulations

**_Skye-Yue: 8D HEY GAIZ._**

**_Bakura: *strangles*_**

**_Skye-Yue: *dies*_**

**_Ryou: 'Kura! First Yami, now you! You guys need to stop killing Skye-Yue!_**

**_Nova: *shrugs* Eh. If he wouldn't have done it, I would have._**

**_Niza: *glares* Novaaaa... That's not nice!_**

**_Nova: I don't give a rat's ass as to whether its 'nice' or not. This author is being a bitch!_**

**_Skye-Yue: *somewhere in Hell* *gets stabbed through the heart due to hurtful words* ... *cries* _**

**_Yugi: Now look what you all did!_**

**_Yami: Aibou, Aibou... now don't worry about her. She'll be fine. Now, I think you and I should get our mind off the author... have some time alone... *smirks*_**

**_Yugi: ... *blushes*_**

**_Niza: ... I don't get it._**

**_Nova: *grabs Niza and hauls her away* Good. *mumbles something about Naivety as hauls away*_**

**This chapter hints to a lemon, but has no actual sex in it. Just forewarning. I didn't wanna get your hopes up. XD**

* * *

"Dis is stupid, Serenity. I don't undastand what we're doin' here." Joey muttered to his sister as they walked through the busy mall. It was late that Saturday evening, and there were teens of all ages hanging around, acting stupid with their friends. Joey was dressed in his signature white shirt with the blue stripe across it and a pair of jeans. Serenity, however, was in a pink skirt, and a matching pink top, with lilac stripes along the waist and sleeves.

"We're here to buy you new clothes! Ones Mai would like." Serenity said with a smile as she led her older brother into a teen trend outlet store.

Joey made a slight face at that. "'Ey... What's dat supposed ta mean? What's wrong wit my clothes?" He watched in confusion as Serenity held up a black leather jacket to his chest, and compared it to his upper torso.

"Hmm.. Too big." She murmured as she worked.

Joey's eyes narrowed a bit, and he jammed his hands in his pockets, feeling all flustered and awkward at the situation. There was _no _way that he'd let his _sister_ pick out clothes for him like he was some kind of.. of... baby! "Serenity! I'm talkin' here!"

Serenity paused her selfgiven quest, and raised an eyebrow at him. She then smiled and gave him another leather jacket, this one slightly bigger than the first. "I'm going to help you find some clothes so you can wear something nice for when you ask out Mai!" She said simply.

Joey nearly fell over. His sister's naivety was nearly too much to bear. "Look Serenity. Ima just call 'er or somethin'. It no big deal!"

Serenity shook her head. "Joey, she won't like that! You know how upfront Mai can be. She'd rather you ask her face to face, than call her or something. I can hear her now!" She then put her hands on her hips, and attempted an impression of the blonde woman. "Wheeler, are you really that chicken?"

Now, Serenity might not have mimicked Mai's correctly at all, but her choice of words were indeed something Mai would say, and apparently, Joey got the message.

"'Ey! I ain't no chicken!" He gave a light growl, and gripped the jacket tightly. "Joey Wheeler don't take dat kinda talk from no one! Especially not Mai!"

Serenity smiled brightly and grabbed Joey's arm, leading him to a different section of the outlet store. "Then lets go, so you can prove her wrong!"

Joey nodded and smirked smugly. "Heh heh, dats right! Mai won't know what's... comin'..." Joey then thought about the entire situation over as he saw a whole new rack of clothes come into range. _But is it really worth a damn shopping trip...?_ He wondered to himself sullenly.

* * *

The crimson eyed male lied in bed, completely bare. His slightly bronzed chest rose and fell a bit unevenly, for he was still trying to catch his breath. One hand lay behind his head, between it and the pillow below. The other, wrapped around his hikari, who was just as bare as him. Yami gazed over the sleeping teen, who had been worn out by the couple rounds of lovemaking they had just made. Yugi's face was serene as he slept, and seemingly, a calm swept over him. His blonde bangs were matted against his forehead, damp and sticky with his sweat.

Yami pulled the younger teen closer to him, to where Yugi's cheek, and a hand, rested upon Yami's chest. The ex-pharaoh gave a tired smile at that, and a wave of possession crashed upon him. He secured Yugi against him, then leaned down ever so slightly, and kissed his forehead.

"My Aibou..." He said softly, as he moved the hand from behind his head to brush a bang out of Yugi's face. So much had happened recently... So much to take in... So many old memories dug up. Yami sighed, closing his eyes, thinking about his and Yugi's talk earlier. About how Yugi asked him of his past, about everything he had gone through as a teen with Heba, and about Yugi's questions.

Truth be told, the ex-pharaoh really had no clue of what went down at that ceremony. He scrunched his eyes, trying to sum up all his memories of that day.

_Isis walked calmly alongside Yami to a chamber, dimly lit, with only a few lanterns along the wall, each containing an eerie green fire in them. His Egyptian Garb was loose that day. He only had on a white pair of shorts, and an equally as white sleeveless top, the hem of which was embroidered with a paler white pattern. Stars and vines decorated the hem of the Pharaoh's shirt, though that wasn't important to him at the moment._

_"Where is my desired?" He had questioned a bit harshly. "And where is my companion as well? Heba and Aisha were not in their respectful chambers when I awoke, Isis."_

_Isis's face portrayed a stoic emotion as they walked. "Forgive me, your highness, but I am not at liberty to tell."_

_"Says who? I am Prince Atem, son of your pharaoh, Aknamkanon! In what way are you not at liberty to tell me what's become of my sharik(1) and of Aisha?"_

_"I told her not to speak." Came a thundering voice from the end of the chamber hall. It was no one other than the Pharaoh __Aknamkanon himself. "I ordered her to silence."_

___Once Yami and Isis had reached the end of the hall, he spoke up. "By what means?" Yami said, his eyes narrowing slightly._

___Aknamkanon sighed, and placed a hand on his only son's shoulder. "Atem, you must find peace within yourself. I know what goes through your mind, boy. You have my word, no one in my court will raise a foul hand against Heba. No one shall sentence him to any sort of punishment."_

___At this, Yami relaxed a bit, but he still frowned. "Father, where are they?"_

_The current Pharaoh turned sideways, and pointed to a door that resided behind him. The door was guarded by two maidens in pure white garb, with large golden Ankhs for earrings. "Through that gateway lies your desired, as well as the Nubian woman." Aknamkanon then folded his arms and closed his eyes. "I have decided against participating in this ritual. I am not necessary in any shape. Therefore," He gazed at Isis with deep, protruding eyes. "I want my son to have no part in this either."_

_At this, Yami's eyes widened. "But father! Heba-"_

_"Will be fine." The elder finished, eyes fixated on his son. He gave a disapproving frown, shaking his head. "You need not witness what happens. Isis," Again, he looked to the woman. "Make sure Atem stays out. I forbid him inside."_

_"Father!"_

_Isis gave a small bow. "Of course, my Pharaoh." She then began making her way to the doors that Heba and Aisha lay behind, and Yami stepped forward to follow, only to be stopped by his father, an arm protectively blocking him._

_"Atem... If you truly wish be by your loved ones, then you shall be permitted to wait outside the doors. Nothing more." With that, Aknamkanon removed his arm, and turned on his heel, stepping away. Before leaving completely, he stopped, not facing his son. "Just know... I am not liable for what sounds may befall your ears. I forwarned you." And with that, the Pharaoh left the room. _

_Unaware of what his father meant, Yami stared confusedly at the exit his father took. Once gone, He ran to the doors, and pressed his ear to them, simply needing to hear Heba's voice. Just once melodic sound from his Ahku would be music to his ears. Seconds passed... Minutes... Until a sound finally came._

_This, however, wasn't the sound Yami desired._

_A piercing shriek decimated the utter silence, a shriek which caused Yami's eyes to widen. "Aisha!" He banged on the door harshly, causing the two maidens who stood guard to spring to life, attempting to stop the son of their Pharaoh from breaking through the door. "What are you doing to her? Let me in! I demand it!"_

_Another scream of pure pain and agony rang through the teen's eardrums, this one, a bit more masculine than the first. Yami reached out, hand outstretched, reaching for the door._

_"HEBA!"_

"No!" Yami's eyes snapped open, and he sat straight up, breathing shakily. His hand was outstretched, as though he was reaching out for something. Sweat drenched his entire body. He didn't know when he fell asleep. He merely assumed he was reminiscing... trying to remember...

"Are you ok...?" Came the softspoken voice. Yami looked down at the small teen, who had a hand on his chest. Yugi's eyes were wide with concern, his brows furrowed slightly. "Yami? Did you have a nightmare?"

Yami sunk back down to lay on the bed. He pulled Yugi to him tightly, but not too tightly to where he could possibly hurt Yugi's stomach. He hung his forehead on the smaller teen's shoulder, and began shaking. "Yugi..." At this point, Yami felt something wet trailing down his face. "I'll always protect you. I promise... I won't _ever _let anything happen to you."

Yugi's expression dropped. He could feel the wetness of Yami's sudden tears drip onto his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around his dark. "I know you wouldn't. Yami, what's wrong?"

At this, Yami merely shook his head, keeping Yugi close to him.

Yugi sighed sadly. He didn't know what to do. "...Yami? I love you."

That stimulated a response from the ex-pharaoh, who finally pulled away. His usually dark crimson eyes were a slight bit lighter in color, due to the wetness that gathered in his eyes. He inhaled a shaky, deep breath, and pressed his forehead to Yugi's. "I love you too, Yugi..." He put his chin atop Yugi's head, and exhaled, closing his eyes. The warmth he got from Yugi... He'd never be able to get enough of it. Just being by him felt right. Being by his side like this, their arms wrapped around each other, their legs tangled together... Gods, his Aibou was everything he needed.

_I'll always protect you..._ Yugi replayed the words over in his head. Even as a spirit in the Millenium Puzzle, Yami had been so physically protective of him. But there were times, much like now, where Yami would lose his composure, even if momentarily. Yami said he'd always protect him... And even though Yugi never said it aloud, both knew Yugi would always emotionally protect Yami.

* * *

"Niza. To your room. Now." Nova's Emerald eyes flashed violently as she pointed to the room she and Niza shared. "This might take a while."

The lilac haired girl gave her yami a glare. "Nova, I'm not a child. You're sounding more like a mother than a yami!" She huffed and sullenly walked to her room.

Nova scoffed at that. _A mother. Hmph. That's something I'll never be._ She turned to the two white haired males and sighed. Ryou was sitting on the couch, practically curled up into a ball, while Bakura paced back and forth. His brows narrowed angrily, and he was muttering all sorts of curses. Soon, his anger got to the point where small whisps of Shadow Magic crackled out of under his black boots with every step he took.

"Calm it, Hot Head. I don't need you losing control." Said Nova.

Bakura let out a positively animalistic growl, and glowered at Nova. "And _you_, woman, should be focused on matters that concern only yourself, and not others. Ryou is MY responsibility, not YOURS."

Nova sent back a deadly stare. If looks could kill, Bakura would be way past dead. "Don't call me "woman". I'm NOT your little bitch. Second off, this DOES concern me! How do you think Ryou got pregnant, you ass!"

Bakura seethed at the word "pregnant". "Don't you DARE say that word!" He clenched his fists together and walked to Nova, towering over her. "I'll humor you. Say he IS carrying. He got that way because I _fucked_ him. I manually shoved my cock up his ass, and fucked the living hell out of him. THAT'S how it happened. But he's not carrying. So it does. NOT. matter."

By this point Ryou was practically in tears. From what he could tell, Bakura was pissed. That was the last thing he wanted to do, was upset Bakura. Oh gods, what if Bakura thought he was a freak? What if Bakura didn't love him anymore! His hands were covering his face, and he was breathing heavily.

Nova sneered, and lightly pushed Bakura aside. "I didn't need such a ... _vivid_ explaination." She shuttered a bit, and walked a few steps forward. "Sexual activity aside, that's not the entire reason as to why Ryou's preg-"

Bakura glared at her before she could finish saying the word. Nova rolled her eyes and restated. "_Carrying._ He... somehow... derived the ability from me."

Bakura scoffed. "Really? You're that conceited that you have to make everything about you, Nubian?"

Nova gave a snort. "Well, _Tomb Robber_, if you gave me a chance to explain..." She folded her arms, looking away from the wild white haired male.

"Humor me."

Nova exhaled, and sat on a separate, single person couch. She folded a leg, right over left, and rubbed her temple with a pointer finger. Her tone came soft. "You weren't there... At least not yet. Were you, Bakura?"

Bakura frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"When I was alive. At least, back in Egypt. You weren't around when I was alive, were you?"

At this point, Ryou had calmed down enough to listen to Nova. Bakura eyed his light discreetly, knowing this whole time how he had been reacting to everything. He wasn't going to confront Ryou just yet. He wanted him to become completely calm first. He then looked to Nova, and spoke. "No. I wasn't. You were dead by the time I came around."

Nova nodded. "As was Heba."

Bakura scruntched his nose. "Heba?"

Again, Nova nodded. "Heba..." She gave a weak smirk. "When I first saw Yugi, I thought he was Heba... They look so alike. I suppose the only difference is Yugi is as pale as a damn ghost."

Bakura scoffed. "Make sense. You're telling me there are two midgets?"

Nova shook her head. "No. Back when I was in Egypt, Atem had a slave named Heba whom he had fallen for, and fallen hard. I was supposed to wed him. He and I would have made a union to combine our two countries. However, I saw he was smitten with his slave, and I just... I couldn't bear separating them. So I refused to marry him."

"So he and Heba could be together..." Ryou said softly.

Nova nodded. "However, the Pharaoh said he still wanted me and Atem to marry, simply so a legitimate heir could be produced."

"Basically you were assigned to be his fuck-toy." Bakura said blatently.

Nova rolled her eyes. "I... suppose that's one way to put it." A sigh emanated from her mouth, and she closed her eyes. "In the time I had spent with them, I had began seeing Atem and Heba as my family. As brothers. I felt safe, protected. Having Atem's child would have been awkward. So I suggested that the Egyptians use their Millennium Items and Shadow Magic to allow Heba to have kids."

"And it worked?" Ryou asked.

"No, not with Shadow Magic alone..." Nova now sat indian style in the chair, elbow on her knees, head in her hands. She suddenly stopped speaking, a wave of seriousness washing over her.

Bakura sneered. "Well? Spit it out."

Nova stood up suddenly from her seat, and walked to the hall, passing the two males. Once she reached the hallway, she spoke. "I was sworn to secrecy. I can't... I can't say what happened. I know my Egyptian Elders have passed, and have been in the afterlife for many millennia, but I promised my silence, and I vowed to keep my word, as I do now." She gave a brief exhale, then turned her head to Bakura. "Tend to your Hikari. He's calm now." And with that, she went to her room, and closed the door behind her.

Bakura turned to Ryou, who resumed his previous position of a ball.

"Hey."

Ryou turned to look at Bakura, who had a calm look upon his face.

Bakura noted the look of shame that had awashed over Ryou. He reached a hand out, and awkwardly rubbed his arm. "I'm not good with this kind of stuff, Ryou. I don't do... mushy." He made a face, then looked directly into Ryou's brown eyes. "We need to talk about this. About.." He put a hand to Ryou's stomach. "_This."_

* * *

_**Skye-Yue: Anyone have any ideas as to exactly what went down in that ceremony Yami was forbidden to see? Is anyone dying from the anticipation yet? I soooo badly want to tell all you, but that'd be no fun, would it? XD**_

_**Nova: *stays silent***_

_**Yami: *clings to Yugi***_

_**Tristan: Where the hell am I in this story?**_

_**Malik: And me?**_

_**Skye-Yue: Next chapter, boys. Next chapter. *smirks***_

_**(1) = From what I found online, 'sharik' is the Egyptian phonetic term for "partner". Like, how Aibou means partner? I wanted to find the Egyptian term and have Yami call Heba that. Seeing as I used some random website, I'm probably wrong about it being 'Sharik', so please, if you have a better translation, or more dependable website, I'd gladly like a correction. :)**_

_**Other Egyptian Translation:**_

_**Ankh = The Egyptian Cross, with a rounded top.**_

_**Ahku = Light.**_

**_PLeaSE reVIew!_**


End file.
